What Lies Beneath
by HyenaHomeboy
Summary: Saka and Alcuthe are not blood related, but have known each other their whole lives and consider each other brothers. The two are alone for years and come across the Pride lands, but didn't get the best welcome. Saka eventually develops feelings for a certain female hyena named Jasiri, but she tries not to due to her experience. Alcuthe, well... He doesn't turn out the greatest.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Pride

**Hello, what you see before you... Is the first chapter to this goofy story. XD. Enjoy, and if there are errors or anything, please do tell me.**

 **(And yes, In this, The lion guard Isn't in it, but Jasiri, Madoa, Wema, and Tunu will live in the pridelands.)**

* * *

*Tap-tap* "Saka, wake up." A soft, intimidating deep voice spoke. Saka swiftly opened his eyes and looked up at the mysterious, dark figure only to realize seconds later, its just his buddy Alcuthe. Saka then just rolled his eyes in slight annoyance and placed his head on his paws and groaned. "Hey!" Alcuthe began. "I said get your fat butt up you lazyena." He finished and smiled evilly, proud of his own terrible joke. Saka just sighed, got up, stretched and said in a tired grumpy manner "Alright, let's get going... and your jokes still suck." Alcuthe chuckled lightly at that.

We both headed out the mouth of the random cave we stayed at overnight. Saka and Alcuthe strolled through the gloomy, silent maze-like place known as the too hyenas don't have any specific place to live, they are just trying to find the right place that they could call home.

"Saka, look up ahead!" Alcuthe suddenly shouted, breaking the long silence, which scared Saka half to death. Saka then looked in the distance and notice sudden grasslands.

"Is that grass?" Saka asked, even though the answer was quite obvious.

"Yes...yes it is." Alcuthe replied. "Maybe there's food and water there." He finished contentedly. Both Saka and Alcuthe just starred for a few seconds.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Saka stated cheerfully and the two dashed off to, what seems to be, the exit of the outlands. Right when they reached the opening, they immediately slowed too a stop and gazed around. There were many trees, watering holes, and a vast number of animals, especially zebra, zebra is Sakas favorite. Saka and Alcuthe looked at each other and Alcuthe grinned in an evil, happy manner.

"Hungry?" Alcuthe asked with a watery mouth looking at the herds.

"Let's eat." Saka replied and licked his lips hungrily.

* * *

In the distance, not so far from where Saka and Alcuthe eventually got their kill, were four Hyenas near a Nice cave that had a nice little pond out in the front with flowers surrounding it and lily pads placed at random in the pond. Wema and Tunu, Jasiri and Madoa's little brother and sister, were playing around outside while Jasiri and Madoa watched and chatted. Madoa smelled something strange and looked behind her and in the distance, she saw two unknown hyenas eating a zebra in an open area. Madoa patted on Jasiri's shoulder and Jasiri faced Madoa.

"Yea?" Jasiri asked puzzled.

"If we are the only four hyenas welcomed and in the pridelands... Who are those two?" Madoa said lightly and pointed in the direction of the two strangers. Jasiri starred at them and got worried.

"Maybe they're part of Janjas clan." Jasiri suggested and looked at Wema and Tunu. "You two, go inside." She ordered and the two cubs looked at Jasiri with a slightly sad face.

"But why? We wanna play more?" Wema asked in an upset tone. With that, Jasiri got a slightly strict face.

"I said go inside." Jasiri demanded once more and the two nodded and ran inside. Jasiri then faced Madoa. "What do we do?" She asked and Madoa looked at her and thought for a few seconds.

"I think we should go get Simba and the Lionesses and confront the two. I honestly don't think they're part of Janjas crew... Unless those two are new members and don't know the rules." Madoa replied. Jasiri nodded and ran as quick as she could to pride rock to gather the lions.

* * *

The only sound that was heard where Saka and Alcuthe were located was the sound of them munching down on the zebras carcass. Their snouts were covered in blood, and they ate like savages because they hadn't had a meal like this for days. The two didn't speak to each other much, other than offering the other a certain body part that the other enjoyed more. After a few minutes of violently ripping into the dead animals flesh, Saka heard something that began to crescendo towards them. Saka looked up and his heart nearly stopped as he saw a lion about ten feet away from behind Alcuthe and it was running at full speed.

"ALCUTHE!" Saka screamed at the top of his lungs and almost a second after that, the lion had tackled Alcuthe about nine feet across the ground. Saka was about to run and help his friend, but immediately after, he himself got tackled. Alcuthe was pinned, but could see, while Saka got pinned to where he couldn't look up and was on his stomach but able to see Alcuthe on the ground, nothing behind him. Saka could tell that whatever tackled him was much smaller than the lion, but still strong. Both Saka and Alcuthe struggled to escape, but it was useless, they could hardly move a muscle.

"Why are you two here, you know the rules!" Simba growled in Acluthe's ear, but Alcuthe was no coward and just shook his head when Simba brought his moth close to Alcuthe. "Well tough guy?" Simba growled again and put more pressure on Alcuthe's skull and that scared Saka.

"Wait, don't hurt him!" Saka began. "W...we don't know the rules, we aren't from around here, were just trying to find a place to live, eat, and drink. We swear we mean no harm." Saka pleaded.

"Saka, shut up! Don't tell them that, It's none of their business." Alcuthe barked and groaned as Simba put more pressure on him. Alcuthe took notice of the seven lionesses with them and the... hyena?! There was a female hyena that had Saka pinned down. If they got out of this situation alive, Alcuthe was definitely gonna pick on Saka about this.

"Easy their tough guy." Jasiri stated towards Alcuthe, and then Saka realized it was a female on top of him, and he then saw her paw come down in front of Saka's face and he as well noticed it was a hyena. Saka thought for a second and realized that Alcuthe will never let this go. Saka also then realized, this hyena didn't have much force upon him, and Saka then took advantage of that and shoved her off and got on top of her, pinning her down. Saka bared his teeth at her, but then his eyes widened and his teeth slowly disappeared due to the beautiful hyena he sees before his very eyes. He then got out of dream land and began to speak, but then the hyena he had pinned down, kicked Saka right in between his legs. Saka then made a painful groan and slowly fell to the ground beside Jasiri and curled up in a ball and bared his teeth in immense pain. Alcuthe then freaked out and broke out of the lions arms and stood over Saka in a protective manner.

"Why are you bastards doing this? We just want to eat!" Alcuthe shouted and looked down at his fallen companion. "Hey, your gonna be OK, It's alright." He explained to Saka, who nearly had tears on his face. Alcuthe then looked at Jasiri, and she looked at Alcuthe.

"I... I swear I didn't mean to hurt him that bad." Jasiri explained and felt a little sorry. Alcuthe got very angry and took one step towards Jasiri and then Simba stepped in the middle.

"Alright, that's enough, no more violence." Simba shouted and looked at Alcuthe, looked down at the hyena on the floor, still in a painful ball, and back up at Saka. "You two really don't know where you are, do you?" Simba asked.

"No, we don't." Alcuthe replied sternly. "We already said that." He finished growling and looking around at each and every Lion surrounding them making sure of no surprise attack. Simba then explained to Alcuthe about how hyenas were banished from the pridelands, but that Jasiri and the three others were allowed due to their respect. Alcuthe listened closely, but kept his guard. Suddenly, Alcuthe didn't hear Saka groaning anymore, and he swiftly looked down at his friend. "SHIT!" Alcuthe shouted in an extremely loud voice. "Hey, hey, hey." Alcuthe quickly said in panic and kept nuzzling Saka's head. Saka wasn't responding and Alcuthe's ears lowered in fear and got very worried. Alcuthe then looked up at Simba. "Please, help him." He begged. Simba looked at Saka and as well took notice of him not responding. Jasiri then walked over to Saka but Alcuthe stepped in front of her. "Get back." Alcuthe growled. Jasiri then tucked her ears, not in fear, but in slight sadness.

"I can help him." Jasiri explained. "Just let me check on him." She finished. At first, Alcuthe didn't wanna let her help, but then he looked down at Saka, then sighed and stepped back, but left his left arm standing over Saka. Jasiri placed her ear on his neck and upper chest, and listened. She then lifted her head and looked at Alcuthe. "He's just passed out from the pain. He'll be OK, but won't wake up for about an hour. Alcuthe closed his eyes and whispered 'thank goodness.' Jasiri thought for a second, and almost didn't want to offer, but she felt as if she owed the two strangers. "I... if you want, he could rest back at my place. I have a pond in front where you two could drink." She offered and Alcuthe was a bit hesitant, but he would do anything to keep Saka alive and well. Alcuthe just nodded, and crawled under Saka, and stood up with Saka on his back. Jasiri and Alcuthe walked off, leaving the Simba and the Lionesses where they were.

"Do you think they're really telling the truth?" One of the lionesses asked. Simba, still watching them walk off.

"Yeah, from how the one was acting... He was definitely telling the truth. No one fakes it that much." Simba began. "We'll let them stay for a while and if they want to and we can trust them, maybe they can live here too." He finished and Him and the lionesses headed back to Pride Rock.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. FINALLY got this thing done. Sorry It's boring right now, but trust me... It is gonna get WAY better and more interesting. I'll make a 2nd chapter as soon as possible, and I'll try not to take forever, even though I hardly do anything. XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know each other

**Ok, so here we are... Chapter 2. Sorry It's boring right now... But it'll get better. Enjoy**

* * *

A few hours had passed and Saka was still passed out and on the ground at the back wall of Jasiri's cave. Madoa, Wema and Tunu were outside, while Jasiri and Alcuthe remained inside. Alcuthe had been pacing back and forth impatient and worried as to why it was taking so long for Saka to awake. Jasiri had repeatedly apologized to Alcuthe about what had happened but Alcuthe wouldn't accept it until he knew Saka was OK and would also forgive her. Jasiri has really thought about what she did and thinks maybe she shouldn't have been that violent, but somewhat thinks it wasn't her fault. Saka had begun to moan and was slowly regaining consciousness, and that caught both Jasiri and Alcuthe's attention. Alcuthe rushed to Saka's aid and helped him up.

"Hey, your OK, get up slowly. It's alright." Alcuthe said in a worried tone, but happy at the sight of his friend breathing again. Saka looked at him and chuckled lightly after he regained vision. Jasiri smiled at how thoughtful and caring Alcuthe was towards Saka. Saka then took notice of Jasiri and tucked his ears, tail and crouched down in fear. Jasiri felt even worse at that sight and then spoke.

"I... I'm truly sorry about earlier." She began. "I just, panicked a little." She finished and Saka slowly stood back up straight, but still slightly afraid.

"I won't forgive her until I know your OK and if you forgive her." Alcuthe stated and looked at Saka who was staring dreamily at Jasiri. 'You've gotta be kidding me...' Alcuthe thought to himself as he looked at Saka and just rolled his eyes.

"I...I forgive you." Saka answered gently and remained starring at her. Then there was awkward silence for a little while until Jasiri decided to ask questions.

"Sooo... What are your names if I may ask?" Jasiri asked.

"I'm Alcuthe, and this is Saka." Alcuthe said as he looked back at Saka and then back at Jasiri. "Yours?" He asked slightly stern.

"I'm Jasiri." Jasiri replied. 'What a beautiful name' Saka thought to himself. "The three outside are my sister Madoa, and the two younger ones are Wema and Tunu." She finished.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going then, thanks." Alcuthe said and he began to walk out and Saka followed but tucked his tail, ears, and crouched as he walked quickly passed Jasiri, which made her feel bad again. Alcuthe stopped at the cave entrance, looked back at Jasiri and walked back to her as Saka continued out the cave. I really do appreciate what you did. I apologize that I sound angry, but I'm just very protective over him, He's the only family I have ever had." Alcuthe explained lightly. "I do forgive you, and again, thank you very much." He finished with a half smile, left the cave and ran to catch up with Saka.

After a few minutes of Saka and Alcuthe walking to find a place they planned to sleep, Alcuthe looked at Saka.

"So... you and Jasiri?" Alcuthe asked and smirked evilly. Saka's face then started turning red with embarrassment.

"You noticed?" Saka asked even though he knew the answer was obvious to him.

"Yeah, definitely. Not sure if she noticed, but man you were just starring her down." Alcuthe began. "So, when are you gonna make a move?" He asked.

"Make a..." Saka began. "I hardly even know her for one, and for two, she kicked me right in my crotch!" Saka said slightly annoyed, and Alcuthe decided to pick on him more.

"So? They can still work." Alcuthe said and Saka looked at him with a raised eyebrow and wide eyes which made Alcuthe begin to laugh really hard. Saka smiled, but tried so hard not to laugh.

"You need help man... like serious help." Saka began. "And while your at it, learn to make better jokes." He finished.

Saka and Alcuthe had walked for about another half hour, and it was nearing evening. They saw a big tree in the distance and started heading towards it. When the two got to it, they immediately laid down and Saka groaned in slight pain as he slowly reached the ground. It had been silent for a while, and finally Alcuthe decided that he would break the silence.

"In all seriousness, are you gonna go for her?" Alcuthe asked with and Saka actually looked at him and knew he was being serious this time.

"I don't know, I'm not gonna do it like 'right now' if I do considering we just met and probably won't talk anymore." Saka started. "But, We'll see." He finished and yawned.

"Well, at least your finally getting out there." Alcuthe began and flipped to his side, shunning Saka.

"Finally getting out there?" Saka said in a joking manner. "You have never had a girl once in your life." Saka said and smiled in victory.

"Fair point." Alcuthe responded. "But I also never got interested, and tried. You on the other hand..." He finished.

"Oh shutup, I'm tired." Saka interupted with a chuckle. 'Your always tired.' Alcuthe thought to himself.

"Yeah... getting kicked where the sun doesn't shine really tires you out doesn't it?" Alcuthe asked and laughed more.

"Night jerk." Saka said as he laughed along with him and slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

 _Saka was walking through an unknown, endless cave shaped exactly like Jasiri's._

 _"Hello?" Saka shouted, but out came no response. Saka looked around him and then straight ahead and he saw Jasiri. She was smiling and walking straight towards him. Saka wanted to be slightly scared, but instead, he felt comfortable and walked to her as well. When they got closer, Saka ceased to a stop a few yards in front of Jasiri and she kept walking and stopped inches away from his face and smiled big and eyes starring into his. Saka starred at her and opened his mouth to say something, bus as soon as he opened his mouth, Jasiri leaned forward and kissed him. Saka's eyes were wide with shock and confusion, but he then slowly closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Eventually, Jasiri pushed him to the ground lightly, and stood over him, looking down at him with a smile and he smiled back and tucked his ears shyly._

 _"Saka, wake up!" Jasiri said with Alcuthe's voice. Then Everything quickly faded away and Alcuthe's face suddenly appeared._

"Hey, wake up." Alcuthe said once more lightly smacking Saka on his face. "Hey, did you sleep well there lover boy?" He finished.

"L... lover boy?" Saka asked, pretending to be confused, and hoping he didn't talk in his sleep like he almost always does.

"Yeah, you have been saying 'Jasiri, I love you' over and over again, and some other things i'd rather not say, for the past five minutes." Alcuthe informed him and smiled. "What did you do in that dream? It sounds very... interesting." He finished and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Saka said slighlty sternly and then thought of Jasiri's face in the dream, she was so pretty. "Do you think I could have a chance with her?" Saka asked, hoping Alcuthe wouldn't make a joke. But Alcuthe will be serious and honest when someone really needs it. Alcuthe actually did choose to be honest about it.

"Honestly man, I think you could if you really want to and try." Alcuthe began. "I mean, your always nice around pretty much everyone. I'm sure you could find a way to impress her if you wanna be with her." He finished and Saka smiled and thanked him.

"I'm gonna go get some water." Saka said as he stretched and then walked off to find a water hole.

Saka had walked for about ten minutes until he finally reached a watering hole, and slowly sped up to reach his destination. Saka immediately bent down and stuck his whole head in the water to wake him up a little more and he drank while his head was underwater. After a few seconds of non-stop drinking, he finally pulled his head out of the water and breathed in air. He looked down into the water and beside him in the water was...

"Jasiri!" Saka shouted and nearly fell in the water, but caught himself. He then looked at her and blushed lightly. "Sorry I panicked there a little." He finished embarrassingly.

"It's OK Saka." Jasiri began. "I shouldn't have randomly shown up. I was just gonna get some water at my place, but then I saw you and thought I should apologize again. I still feel bad and your still sort of jumpy around me." She finished slightly upset.

"I forgive you, I just don't wanna get on your bad side again." Saka said and smiled.

"So, how does your... You know, feel?" Jasiri asked.

"Alright, I guess. It just hurts whenever I sit down." Saka answered, which he smiled about and she did as well. A few seconds later, two little hyena pups came up from behind Jasiri and looked at Saka, and then hid behind Jasiri in fear.

"Who... who is he?" The young, female cub asked.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The young male then asked, which made Saka blush intensely and smile at the thought. Jasiri just sighed, and smiled as well.

"No, he is not my boyfriend." Jasiri responded and rolled her eyes at the two cubs. "Saka, this is Wema and that is Tunu. Kids, this is Saka." She introduced.

"Hey there." Saka said with a half smile and bent down at their eye level, which they slowly came out from behind Jasiri.

"Wait, are you the one that Jasiri kicked in the..."

"TUNU!" Jasiri interupted Tunu immediately. "Sorry, they're not normally like this." Jasiri explained.

"It's OK, I don't mind at all." Saka replied and looked back at the cubs.

"Can you play with us?" Wema asked as she ran over to Saka and circled him and giggled. Saka then looked up at Jasiri and she smiled and nodded.

"I sure can." Saka answered and the two pups then ordered Saka to follow them and he smiled and did as told. As Saka, Wema, and Tunu walked about fifty feet away and the two jumped all over him, Madoa then shown up and sat next to Jasiri.  
"So... Is he alright?" Madoa asked.

"Mhm." Jasiri replied. "I really wish I didn't do that, now that I've actually spoke to him on different circumstances, he seems like the nicest guy in the world." She finished.

"Well, in your defense, you were under attack. It's not your fault, you were protecting yourself." Madoa replied, and it went silent for about a full minute. "I think he may like you Jasiri." She stated, breaking the silence.

"Why do you say that?" Jasiri responded slightly shocked at what she just heard. "I hurt him pretty bad, why would he like me?" She protested.

"Last night, after he awoke, while you and Alcuthe were talking, he was checking you out." Madoa answered. "I know he was scared of you slightly, but the fact that he didn't run in fear when you shown up means he isn't that scared, but he'll listen to you and know his place." She finished and smiled. "Jasiri, how did you and your boyfriend meet? Oh, when I kicked him in his crotch, he just fell in love with me." Madoa answered herself narrating Jasiri in a mocking tone, which made Jasiri smile and blush. "Wait, do you like him?" She asked suddenly, and Jasiri looked at Madoa and then at the ground slightly sad.

"I don't know, I mean he's cute, but I don't know if I like him. Every male I have ever seen has been like our father, cruel, mean, abusive." Jasiri replied in an upset tone, and Madoa laid down next to her down sister.

"Jasiri, look at him." Madoa said and they both looked at Saka with the two cubs. "Does that look mean, cruel, or abusive?" She asked.

"Well, no. It just almost seems to good to be true... And besides, we don't even know if he likes me." Jasiri responded.

"We'll see." Madoa said back and then they both continued watching Saka play with Wema and Tunu joyfully.

* * *

Back where Saka and Alcuthe had slept, Simba had just finished explaining everything to Alcuthe about the pridelands and the rules. Alcuthe completely understood, and decently respected what he heard.

"So, if me and Saka abide by these rules, we can live here as long as we want. Is that correct?" Alcuthe asked in order to understand everything.

"That is correct." Simba answered. "And I strongly apologize for the unwelcoming welcome. We had thought you two were part of Janja's clan." He explained.

"Who is Janja?" Alcuthe asked.

"He is the leader of a hyena clan that lives in the outlands in the volcano." Simba responded. "They're one of our main enemies." He finished.

"I'll have to remember that." Alcuthe said and bit down into the Gazelle leg Simba had brought him and Saka.

"Oh, and stay away from Thana." Simba warned. "She is also a leader of another hyena clan, and is evil at it's finest. And she has a huge clan, but can't do much harm to us unless her and Janja's clans unite. But they're both enemies as well." He explained and Alcuthe nodded and continued eating.

"So." Alcuthe began with a mouthful of food and then swallowed. "Is there a cave or something me and Saka could live in by chance?" Alcuthe asked and Simba nodded and shown Alcuthe to their new home. When the two arrived Alcuthe looked at it and was happy at the size, him and Saka had never lived in that big of a cave. Alcuthe thew the leg into the middle and let it lay there for Saka to have the rest, even though there wasn't a lot of flesh left on the bone. Alcuthe finished his examining and turned to Simba. "Thank you for this place, we haven't lived somewhere in a long time." He stated really enunciating 'long'. "I'm gonna go find out where Saka is right now, he's been gone for about an hour, supposedly getting water." He finished. 'probably making out with Jasiri right now' Alcuthe then thought to himself.

"Ok, you two enjoy. I must return home now." Simba replied and both left the cave and headed opposite directions.

* * *

Madoa had taken Tuna and Wema away from Saka to give him a break cause he was getting a little tired from all the running. Saka and Jasiri had been sitting side by side and she was telling Saka about how the pridelands worked. Like Alcuthe, Saka had nodded through every sentence and understood completely. Eventually, she explained everything he needed to know, then they decided to ask each other about each others personality and similar things like their favorite food, and things like that. But one certain question really got to Saka.

"So, about your friend Alcuthe. How long have you two known each other?" Jasiri began. "He seems really protective over you." She finished and Saka smiled and thought back.

"Yeah. Me and Alcuthe had known each other almost since birth, but we aren't blood related." Saka explained.

"Do tell more, if you don't mind." Jasiri asked.

"I don't mind at all." Saka started. "So, Alcuthe has never really known his parents. I remember finding him laying on the ground when I ventured off a little to far from my mother. When I found him, he was passed out from exhaustion and was nearing death. It was due to him being abandoned by his parents, but we don't know the exact reason. When my mother had found me, she kinda got mad at me, but ceased yelling when she saw Alcuthe. I asked my mom what was wrong with him and if he was dead. She said he wasn't, but was nearing it, and needed immediate water and food. So she picked him up by the scruff and we headed back to where we lived and she splashed some water on him from the pond we lived next to, which woke him up. He was horrified of us at first, but my mother calmed him down and treated him as a son. Since that day, me and Alcuthe had never left each others side. But, there's one thing about him that he may have acquired from his parents." Saka stated.

"Wow... what is it?" Jasiri asked and Saka looked at her.

"He's a good guy and all, but he can do horrible things. He is insane when he's angry, and very protective, you saw the protective part, but not much of the insane part." Saka explained. "He has killed before, but he did it to save both our lives before." He finished and Jasiri's eyes widened with a little bit of shock.

"Yeah, and I hear he's pretty handsome too." Alcuthe bumped in which scared Saka and Jasiri half to death. When Saka calmed down, he decided to mess around with Alcuthe.

"Man, not one girl ever looked at you and thought 'dang boy, what's your name.'" Saka joked and Jasiri giggled at that.

"That may be true... but that's cause they're speechless due to my amazing beauty." Alcuthe joked as he moved his paw throughout his mane in a goofy manner, which made Saka and Jasiri chuckle. "And what about you Saka? All the ladies that ever saw you thought you had a nice butt." Alcuthe said with an evil smirk, and Saka blushed intensely and Jasiri laughed and 'awed'. "It's true. I remember you asking me at times, being nervous about it and asking if girls really find it attractive." He finished and smiled even more evilly while Saka just buried his red face in his arms and smiled embarrassingly.

"You done yet ya jerk." Saka said teasingly as he lifted up his head, which his face was still lightly red. Alcuthe chuckled and nodded, and then Madoa came over and saw Alcuthe, as did Wema and Tunu and the process repeated. Wema and Tunu, this time, ran and hid behind Saka. "Yeah, go away you bully." Saka joked and Alcuthe grinned.

"Hi Alcuthe." Madoa greeted with a tired smile. "Wema, Tunu, that is Alcuthe, Saka's friend. Alcuthe, this is Wema and Tunu." She introduced the three to each other.

"Can you play with us?" Tunu asked this time.

"How are you two not tired yet?" Madoa asked shockingly.

"It's only mid-day." Wema answered and Alcuthe chuckled lightly.

"Sure, I'll play with you two. Besides, I'm kinda very fun." Alcuthe bragged as he walked over to the two cubs and looked at Saka. "And definitely funner than Saka." He quickly said and walked in triumph and Saka smacked him, accidentally near his butt which made Saka realize he was gonna be stupid again. "Mmmmm, harder." Alcuthe said which made Jasiri and Madoa laugh while Saka just rolled his eyes with a grin.

* * *

 **So... a little bit longer of a chapter... YAY! Again, I apologize for how boring it is, but give it time. If you have any ideas, please do feel free to pitch in some to me through Private Messaging. Also, if you notice any spelling errors or mistakes in grammar or anything like that, please do tell me. Have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3: I got you something

**Here we are, Chapter 3. Really quick, for the VERY few people reading this, I want to say thank you, I love the fact that people are reading my story. I've been meaning for a LONG time to write, but never took the time to do so. Thanks and enjoy readers! RATED M JUST TO BE SAFE!**

* * *

It was nearing evening, and the sun was beginning to set, Alcuthe had finished taking a break and getting water and is now back with playing with Wema and Tunu. He has really been having a blast with kids, he loves kids to death. Jasiri had went to get a drink, leaving Saka and Madoa somewhat awkwardly sitting beside each other. Saka then thought his chance to ask about Jasiri was now, but what would Madoa do. This had been repeating in his head for about four minutes now and he has finally just decided to ask.

"Hey, Madoa?" Saka began. "I... I have a few questions about Jasiri, if you don't mind me asking." He finished and looked at Madoa shyly. 'no way' Madoa thought to herself and then acknowledged Saka.

"Sure, go ahead ." Madoa replied and Saka looked down nervously.

"Well, what does she like? What is she really like?" Saka asked, and just left it at that to try and hide what he means. 'I knew it! Maybe Jasiri will finally get out there.' Madoa thought excitedly in her head.

"Do you like her?" Madoa asked, trying to remain vigilant.

"I... Well... Yeah." Saka replied and blushed, looking the opposite direction of Madoa.

"Awww." Madoa said sweetly and her mind went crazy with excitement. "Do you wanna impress her?" She asked curiously and Saka nodded. "Well, she LOVES flowers, especially the White rain Lily, and Azalea. And Jasiri, well... shes been going easy on you." She finished, trying to explain that last part as best she could.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Saka asked, not as shy any more.

"Well, she's really tough, as in... attitude tough. She will be this way to you eventually." Madoa started. "Like, if you were to bring her a flower, she'd get the idea, but she's not easy to impress. She will seem as if she isn't interested, but she may be, she judges exactly how long it will go on to see if you truly like her, or how far you'll go." She finished. "I hope I explained that good enough to a point where you can understand."

"Oh, I understand." Saka answered. "So, these flowers. The White rain Lily and Azalea, where could I find them?" He asked.

"Well, they aren't really close. Azalea's are closer." Madoa began. "There's a water hole in the outlands, where we used to live, and near the outskirts of the watering hole, lays flowers and a few Azalea's. Try getting a purple one, she loves those ones. Plus, they're the only purple flowers in there, so It'll be easy to find." She finished.

"Ok, I'll leave for them tomorrow." Saka stated. "D... do you think she'll like them?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, she will, but right when you show her those, she's gonna be her normal way, tough, and may show disliking, but if she smiles, she is interested. Don't let her act fool you." Madoa explained clearly and Saka nodded. After a few minutes of silence, other than the sound of Wema and Tunu giggling at the goofy faces Alcuthe was making, Jasiri finished drinking and walking around and headed back to the same spot she was sitting at and sat back down.

"So what were you two talking about, don't think I didn't see." Jasiri stated.

"Oh nothing." Madoa answered with a slight victory smirk then Jasiri looked at Saka questioningly and he just blushed, smiled and looked away.

"Well Saka? What did you two talk about?" Jasiri asked.

"Nothing at all." Saka responded, trying to sound brave.

"Mhm." Jasiri said with a smile and then looked at Alcuthe, who still was playing with the kids, and wasn't that tired yet. "How is he still going?" She asked suprised.

"I don't know where he gets it, but Alcuthe is extremely strong and has a lot of energy." Saka replied. "He also runs his mouth a lot with all that energy." Saka shouted with a grin to get Alcuthe's attention. Alcuthe looked at Saka and smiled.

"Fight me!" Alcuthe shouted back in a laughing manner.

After about another hour, Saka and Alcuthe had decided to go home and go to sleep early, and Saka explained to Alcuthe what he planned to do the next day and Alcuthe joked a few times, but was OK with it. When Saka and Alcuthe arrived at their new home, Alcuthe told him about it and shown him their home, Saka looked around and was really impressed. They had finally laid down and went to sleep that night, and Jasiri and the words Madoa said had been running through his head until he had finally went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the sun was just beginning to rise, and the light had barely reached Saka's face, which awoke him. He then got up, stretched and walked out the cave and looked around. He decided to acquire a little bit of water to wake him up and satisfy his thirst before he went. Once he got the water, he headed right towards the outlands, and begun to take the turns and head exactly to where Madoa informed him to go. Little did Saka know, he was being watched.

* * *

Just up on the top of the hills of the outlands, stood three hyenas and a vulture named Mzingo.

"So, he's the friend of the strong one?" The female hyena asked Mzingo.

"Yes ma'am he is." Mzingo replied. "Now, do I get my reward?" He asked and the female hyena ordered one of her henchmen to fetch his reward which was an animal carcass, and Mzingo immediately began to feast. The female hyena smirked and looked back down at Saka.

"Let's move out boys." The matriarch commanded and they slowly crept down to Saka.

* * *

As Saka walked, he began to hear rocks tumbling and he looked around until he heard footsteps on his opposite side. When he looked over, he saw three uknown hyenas, which made him jump and shout.

"Easy there Saka, I just wanna talk." The matriarch stated calmly with a smirk.

"W... who are you? How do you know me" Saka asked nervously and the female hyena chuckled lightly and evilly.

"I... am Thana." She responded. "Matriarch of my clan." She finished, still holding her dark, monstrous smirk. "And I know you through a little birdy... I also wanna get to know Alcuthe." She finished.

"Well... nice to meet you." Saka said sarcastically. "But Alcuthe isn't going anywhere." He stated bluntly, which made Thana's smirk turn to a grin.

"Oh, so your a little brave yourself." Thana started and slowly walked over to Saka, which slightly scared Saka, but he wouldn't dare express it. "I really like strong, brave boys." She continued as she rubbed her paw on Saka's face and then slowly, gently put Saka on his back, and she then stood over him seductively. She then lowered her head to Saka's lower chest and licked up to his chin, which got Saka even more nervous, and then she placed her paw on his throat with a little bit of pressure, making it slightly harder for him to breathe. "Which is why your gonna bring me Alcuthe, or I'm gonna hurt that pretty Jasiri of yours." She growled. "Now... go get her those flowers, and you have a week for me to see Alcuthe." She finished, got off of Saka and her and the two other hyenas fled the scene. Saka got up, caught his breathe and thought about what just happened.

"Whore..." Saka began. "I don't know if I should even tell Alcuthe, I can't betray him like that." He continued as he resumed walking. "But I can't let her hurt Jasiri either. I mean... maybe she doesn't mean any harm to Alcuthe. I'll leave it at that for now." Saka said to try and focus on his current task to attempt to impress Jasiri. When Saka finally came across the watering hole, he immediately spotted the flowers and ran over to them and eyed them down. They truly were pretty flowers, but he wanted to find the perfect one for Jasiri. He saw one that was directly in the middle, which was, in his opinion, the best looking one. He immediately plucked it and happily ran at full speed out of the outlands and headed straight for Jasiri. After a long run, Saka arrived at Jasiri and Madoa's home, and when he got there he spotted Madoa and trotted over to her.

"Hey Madoa, where's Jasiri?" Saka said blushing lightly and had a smile. Madoa looked at Saka and her ears dropped down with joy.

"Awwwww." Madoa started. "Your so adorable and sweet. She is actually over at flat-ridge rock, she was watching the sun rise. She does that every now and then." She finished. Saka nodded and thanked her and ran off to flat ridge rock after Madoa gave him directions. Madoa smiled as she watched Saka head off to Jasiri. "Can't wait for Jasiri to come tell me about this..." She said to herself and just realized something. "Oh no."

* * *

Flat-ridge rock was eventually in Saka's sight and so was Jasiri, Saka slowed to a stop a distance away from her and looked in a small puddle on the ground and practiced a smile. He then took a deep breathe and called her name and ran to her. She turned and faced him and was surprised to see him. Saka felt a little weak in his legs as he was running, but he tried to ignore it as he got even weaker and weaker. When Saka was about fifteen feet away, his legs completely gave out and he fell and slid right up to Jasiri, but he kept his smile and held his head up, still containing the flower. Jasiri was extremely surprised at the sight, but then laughed in defeat in her head, knowing Madoa was right. Jasiri giggled and rolled her eyes as she reached down for the flower in Saka's mouth and she spat it over the ridge, which made Saka stare in confusion. He had worked hard to get that and she just through it over a cliff. Saka then felt sadness take over thinking he just got rejected, and he then looked at Jasiri with a down expression while she smiled at him.

"Saka, the Azalea flower can paralyze you." Jasiri informed him as she giggled more and looked into his eyes. "But... Thank you Saka." She said as she bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek which made Saka feel even weaker. He stared up at Jasiri with a ruby red face and wide eyes, which eventually, his face expressed an embarrassed smile. "I'll give you another chance, but know I'm not easy. Try harder next time cutie." She said and began to walk back home, but then stopped and looked back at Saka. "The effects will wear off eventually, don't worry. Should wear off in less than an hour." She finished and continued walking back home, blushing at what she just experienced, and laughed at what she saw. Saka had laid there, he wan't sure if he succeeded or failed, though it felt successful. He felt he got somewhere, he's just gotta try harder, after all... she said so herself.

* * *

 **Ooooohhhhh... Well, you finally got to learn a tiny bit about Thana, bet ya can't wait to see what I have planned... Muhahahah *Chokes* Oh, crap...**


	4. Chapter 4: I love you bro

**I apologize, but this chapter is gonna be pretty short.**

* * *

The sun had finally risen, and an hour had passed and Saka was slowly regaining feeling in his legs, yet he didn't get up. He was just looking in the distance, enjoying that view, it surely was something. The main reason he didn't try to get up, was because he was thinking about Jasiri, but mainly what he was gonna do about Alcuthe. He couldn't take Alcuthe to her, because what if she meant to harm him... but he also couldn't let Thana hurt Jasiri. Suddenly, Saka's thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey Saka." Alcuthe said from behind him in a slightly confused tone. "Did your legs regain feeling?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Saka replied as he got up and stretched out his legs.

"So... how'd it go? I mean, I already know, but I wanna hear your side of the story." Alcuthe stated and chuckled as they began to walk.

"It...umm... I honestly don't know. What did they tell you?" Saka asked.

"Well, Jasiri said the sweetest thing happened to her." Alcuthe started. "She said 'Saka had brought me my second most favorite flower, but he didn't realize the consequences of it and he got paralyzed. But it was so cute.' Her exact words." Alcuthe finished and tucked his ears in a joking, lover way and mouthed 'Awww'. Saka blushed and smiled lightly.

"Oh shutup... Did she say anything else?" Saka asked curiously, and Alcuthe chuckled lightly.

"Not really... other than 'give it to me Saka'." Alcuthe said and folded his lips trying not to laugh and Saka's face turned even redder.

"Shutup Alcuthe!" Saka said bluntly, but smiled and rolled his eyes. He has the greatest friend in the world... and the weirdest.

"So... you didn't even ask her out? You just brought her the flower?" Alcuthe asked.

"Well... one, I didn't get the chance, and two, that was to get her attention, and hopefully impress her." Saka replied.

"Ahh, ok." Alcuthe responded. "Well, did you get her attention? In your opinion.' He asked.

"Well... from what you said and what she did, I think I may have gotten her attention." Saka replied.

"What did she do?" Alcuthe asked curiously.

"Umm... she kissed me... on my cheek." Saka explained, blushing and smiling lightly.

"Awwwww. How precious." Alcuthe replied sarcastically and laughed after Saka lightly hit his shoulder.

* * *

Saka and Alcuthe had been walking for a little while and they gotten to Jasiri's and Madoa's place and they were both sitting near their river, looking at Saka and Alcuthe. Saka blushed and smiled at Jasiri and Jasiri raised an eyebrow and smiled back.

"Kiss her back Saka." Alcuthe said, breaking the silence and making Saka blush intensely and fold his lips.

"Wow Alcuthe." Madoa said and giggled.

"What?" Alcuthe replied and put his arms up.

"Yeah Saka, kiss me back." Jasiri stated and made her cheek available, which made Saka's eyes widen slightly. Saka looked at Jasiri, thinking she was just joking, but she had a smile and a face that basically says 'well, go on'. Saka, nervously, and slowly inched his face near hers, but as his mouth neared her face, he stopped and pulled his head back and looked down apologetically. Jasiri smiled and giggled lightly at that, she thought it was adorable. "Still too shy?" She asked. Saka blushed, smiled lightly and nodded his head. "Fine, I guess I'll have to give you another one." Jasiri said and walked over and kissed him lightly on the cheek, on the same spot. Saka began to blush even more and it didn't help when Alcuthe decided to say 'Awww' sarcastically. When Jasiri then turned to walk away, she looked back at Saka. "I expect another flower soon." She said faking it in a stern tone.

"Yes ma'am." Saka replied with a shy smile and him and Alcuthe began to go find some food.

Midday had finally come and Saka and Alcuthe had caught them another zebra and this time, they could enjoy it. They joked about the last time, and Saka was even sitting down this time, which made them both laugh. Thana had been stuck in Saka's head for hours now. He wanted to tell Alcuthe, but he was scared of what would happen to him. Saka would open his mouth to tell Alcuthe, but then close it. He just doesn't know what to do, he's never had to make this scary of a decision, or at least not that many times. Alcuthe was a horrible liar, and he knew it, so he thought up something that he could tell Alcuthe, with out telling him.

"Alcuthe." Saka began, trying to hide the slight fear.

"Yea man?" Alcuthe replied as he swallowed a chunk of Zebra flesh.

"Do you ever plan on having a mate and kids?" Saka said, hoping Alcuthe would take it seriously. This actually took Alcuthe by suprise, Saka could tell when Alcuthe looked at Saka with a confused expression and a mouthful of flesh.

"Well... One, what female will ever let me fuck them?" Alcuthe began, somewhat upset. "I mean, look at me. I'm different looking, and I don't even know why! And two, I would love to, but again... Look at me!" He nearly shouted, from upset to an angry sadness. "If I had kids, they'd look at me, and wonder if I'm even a hyena. And if my kids look like me, what if my mate doesn't want them, or someone picks on them or laughs at them like everyone laughed at me!" He continued, now with complete hatred and rage. "So, I did until plan to until even females would laugh at me, since that day, I knew every female would hate me and none would ever wanna have kids with a fucked up freak like me, so no Saka!" He ended sternly and then noticed Saka's sad expression and calmed down. "Saka I... I'm sorry brother, I didn't mean to get jerky man." He took a quick deep breathe. "I really am bro, forgive me for that." He begged.

"It's alright Alcuthe, It's my fault. I shouldn't have asked." Saka replied, and realized he'll have to try a different approach about Thana.

"No it's not Saka, I just overreacted. I'm sorry man, I love you bro." Alcuthe responded as he gave Saka a slight hug.

"I love you too bro." Saka replied happily knowing Alcuthe is slowly learning to control his anger. As the two remained in a slight hug, Mzingo had been eavesdropping to gain more information about the two.

"Oh, Thana is going to love this." Mzingo mumbled to himself and took flight towards Thana's clan. "And I'm going to love the reward I'll acquire." He finished and licked his lips.

* * *

 **Again, I'm VERY sorry this chapter was a very short one. This isn't something that's going to happen all the time...Hopefully. Next chapter should more than likely be normal length (A lot longer than this XD)**


	5. Chapter 5: Damn Whore

**YAY! This chapter is gonna be all about Thana and her clan. Enjoy!**

* * *

As Mzingo was munching down on the Gazelle leg Thana had given him, she then got a serious look and it slightly startled Mzingo.

"You do realize how much easier this makes things, right?" Thana asked sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Mzingo replied, slightly confused. "Why do you ask?" He asked.

"Because if I find out your lying, I will personally rip off your little bird balls and shove them up your ass, and then pull them out of your stomach while your still living." Thana threatened, which not only scared Mzingo half to death, but her own henchmen got nervous.

"Yes ma'am, but I promise you, I am not giving you false information." Mzingo insisted.

"You'd better hope." Thana responded. "And if things go as planned, I'll provide you with a whole entire gazelle." She finished and turned and walked off, followed by her two henchmen. The two henchmen were Jibade, her right hand man, and Kpodo, her left hand man. Both were her two most trusted, and strongest. They protected her with their lives, and the three are brothers and sister. The trio had finally gotten to the cave where Thana sleeps, and they laid down to talk and plan. "So from what Mzingo said, I assume Saka either isn't going to tell Alcuthe to bring his sexy ass over here, or is scared to." She stated.

"Yeah, but you did give him a week. And you told him that yesterday morning." Kpodo responded with his deep, gravely, intimidating voice.

"Yeah, well guess what... MZINGO!" Thana shouted for Mzingo and the vulture shown up in just seconds.

"Yes ma'am?" Mzingo answered.

"I have a message for Saka, tell him that he now has two days to bring Alcuthes sexy ass here, or I'll hurt Jasiri and everyone he loves." Thana barked sternly and Mzingo jumped.

"Yes madam." Mzingo replied and flew off to the pridelands to deliver the message.

"There, crisis averted." Thana began. "Now, we also now know Alcuthe has anger issues, which will make it even easier. So, when Alcuthe comes, I'll be able to trick him into thinking that Saka will eventually leave him and..." Thana got interupted by Jibade.

"How are you going to do that? The two are like brothers." Jibade asked.

"I have that covered, now. Once me and him fuck, I'll have Ushari work his magic, and have Alcuthe have control of himself, but have pure hatred for everyone he ever knew and love me and do whatever I want him to." She explained to her two brothers.

"Hmm... you do have it covered. And we'll finally have good use for that slippery little serpent." Kpodo stated.

"Precisely." Thana responded with pride and an evil smirk.

"And your sure your plan is going to work?" Kpodo asked.

"Alcuthe got out of the grasp of a full grown male lion, and he wasn't even near his full strength and wasn't full of rage. Imagine that strength he had that day, times five, and non-stop. We could take the pridelands, no problem. I'll just have to get Janja and his clan to join us. We'll be unstoppable." Thana answered, which got Kpodo to completely understand and agree.

"And your sure you can get him to fuck you? Like, will you force it upon him?" Jibade asked and Thana laughed.

"That won't be necessary, he'll be easy to attract." Thana responded.

* * *

Hours had passed until Mzingo had finally been able to locate Saka, he was drinking water and Alcuthe was no-where near. Now was his chance, and he flew down to Saka.

"Saka!" Mzingo said stern and loud as he landed on a branch above Saka, and he looked up at Mzingo.

"What? Why are you here?" Saka asked, with no emotion.

"I have come with a message from Thana, she expects Alcuthe to bring, her exact words, bring his sexy ass to her in two days." Mzingo stated.

"Two days?!" Saka shouted, but then got quiet. "I thought I had a week? It's only been a day." Saka complained.

"Well, she got impatient already changed her mind... Oh, and she said if she didn't see Alcuthe in two days exact, She would hurt Jasiri, and everyone else you know and love... Just like she did your..." Mzingo immediately cut himself off.

"My what?" Saka asked in a confused and curious tone.

"Nothing, just bring her Alcuthe before your two days is up." Mzingo stated and was about to lift off, but Saka stopped him.

"Wait! Tell her to meet me right at the exit of the outlands where it enters the pridelands right when the sun is going down." Saka demanded and Mzingo rolled his eyes, nodded and flew off, back to Thana. "Ffffuck." Saka said to himself as he turned and headed back home.

* * *

Another few hours of a long flight, and Mzingo had gotten back to Thana and entered her cave and took many deep breaths from exhaustion.

"Well, did you deliver the message?" Thana asked and Mzingo put a wing up and kept breathing heavily. "Well?! Spit it out!" She demanded, slightly annoyed.

"Y...yes." Mzingo began and had eventually breathed easier and calmer. "And, he requested that you meet him at the exit of the outlands, where it enters the pridelands, and talk with him there." Mzingo informed.

"Hmmm..." Thana took a few moments to think. "Alright, I accept. But this shit better not waste my fucking time." She said aloud slightly annoyed at the time it's taking.

"May I rest a little while before I go?" Mzingo asked nervously.

"Hmmm... yes, but only for a half hour." Thana replied strictly and Mzingo nodded a 'Thank you' and left the cave to rest near his unfinished gazelle leg he left. "Now, Jibade, fetch me Ushari." She demanded and Jibade did as commanded. A few minutes later, Jibade returned and threw Ushari on the ground in front of Thana. Ushari tried his hardest not to show fear, but he was unsuccessful.

"Yes madam?" Ushari said.

"So, If everything goes as planned, I am going to bring Alcuthe here in this very cave. I need to convince him that his friend Saka will eventually forget about him and never talk to him again once he and Jasiri become mates. That he will eventually move on. As me and him mate, I need you to work your magic and have him possessed, or basically do whatever I command him to do, and have pure hatred for everyone he ever knew." Thana explained.

"What?! You mean I have to sit here and watch you two fuck?!" Ushari asked in complete surprise.

"Did I stutter? Yeah." Thana answered Sarcastically. "Do it right around the climax of it, and how long will it take for it to take affect?" She asked.

"W... umm?" Ushari stared. "It will take affect the next time he sleeps and awakens." He informed.

"Perfect enough. Guess I'll have to give him a time that will really tire him." Thana said aloud. "Everything is so easy, this plan. Soon, I will have the pridelands to myself." She said with an evil smirk. "Uh oh... forgot about Janja..." Thana thought for a few minutes. "Everyone, I'm going to pay Janja a visit, I'll be back in a little while." She finished and headed off to Janja's place. Ushari watched her leave and as she left, she then ordered Mzigno to bring Saka her response and the vulture flew off. Ushari then looked at Kpodo and Jibade.

"Is she gonna..." Ushari started and Both Kpodo and Jibade interrupted in sync.

"Yep."

"Damn whore." Ushari said in his mind.

* * *

At Janja's volcano, he had been laying down on his own just flicking pebbles around in boredom. Everyone else was asleep early and he was alone in his own den. He had heard the sound of rocks crumbling behind him and he turned around, but to see nothing but the dark cave wall.

"Hello?" Janja called out.

"Right here Janja." Thana said which scared Janja half to death, he popped up right in front of him from out of nowhere. When he stopped breathing heavily from the fright, he looked at her with teeth slightly bared.

"What are you doing here Thana?" Janja strictly demanded.

"I have a request for you." Thana started. "I have an amazing, full-proof plan to take over the pridelands, but I will need you and your clan's help. Will you join us?" She finished with an evil half smirk.

"Hmmm." Janja thought for a second. "What's in it for me?" He asked in a strong tone. Thana raised her left eyebrow with a seductive smile and slowly approached Janja. Janja's ears perked down and he slowly backed away until he reached a cave wall and leaned against it on his back in fear. Thana leaned down and licked his crotch which made Janja moan in pleausre and fear. She then climbed on top of him.

"How about this?" Thana whispered sexually into Janja's ear.

* * *

Kpodo and Jibade were still in Thana's den, this time they were just sitting there and eating some gazelle in the middle of her den. About two hours had passed and they had seen Thana about thirty yards away, coming towards the den.

"Janja's definitely in." Thana said with an evil grin. Kpodo rolled his eyes.

"Well... That parts done, now all we need is Alcuthe." Jibade clarified.

"Precisely." Thana replied. "And I have to leave in a little while to meet Saka. Wonder what he wants?" She stated.

"No clue, maybe gonna beg you to leave them be." Kpodo said.

"Friggin pussy." Jibade barked and Kpodo chuckled and agreed. Just then, Mzingo entered the scene.

"Madam, Saka is now on his way to the location of your meeting." Mzingo informed in a tired tone.

"Good." Thana began. "I guess I'm leaving again, be back in a few hours." She finished and walked out the cave.

* * *

The sun had begun to set and Saka had been sitting at the place he arranged to meet Thana for about ten minutes now. She had finally arrived and walked up to him with a smirk that shown pure evil.

"How may I be of service?" Thana asked Saka.

* * *

 **There... oh and there's a hint that there's some sexual intercourse... may have forgotten to tell y'all, XD.**


	6. Chapter 6: Purple Water Lily

**And... here ya have it! I apologize for having not updated in quite a LONG time... Please don't beat me up. XD**

* * *

"You said I have a week Thana!" Saka barked.

"I got impatient. That's just who I am." Thana responded with an evil half smirk.

"Well, now I pretty much only have till tomorrow night." Saka stated.

"I know." Thana started. "But how fucking hard is it? All you have to do is say 'Alcuthe, remember how you said no girl probably will ever want to be your mate? Well, there is a girl who is highly interested in you.'" She demonstrated.

"Wait... how do you know about that?" Saka demanded.

"I have my ways." Thana answered, and Saka sighed.

"Give me two more days, please." Saka begged and Thana smirked, she loves it when people beg.

"Why should I?" She asked. "Convince me." She finished.

"What do I have to do? Just please, name it. And give me two more days." Saka begged. Thana thought for a few seconds and got an idea.

"Kiss me." Thana said seductively and licked her lips and raised her eyebrow.

"What? Hell no!" Saka said sternly.

"Alright, guess you have till tomorrow morning then." Thana said and turned around.

"Wait!" Saka said loudly. Thana stopped and grinned ominously and faced Saka and closed her eyes and leaned forward, awaiting a kiss. Saka leaned in, got hesitant and looked down shamefully. "I... I can't." He said. "Please, I beg of you. Just two more days." He begged and his ears were down in sadness.

"Kiss me, or I'll kiss you and you won't like it." She replied angrily. Saka's eyes started to water up. 'I'm so sorry Jasiri.' Saka thought to himself. Saka then slowly leaned in, closed his eyes and his lips made contact with Thana's. Thana then grabbed the back of Saka's head and tongued him. Thana slowly pulled her head back as Saka turned around in shame. "That wasn't so hard now, was it? Two days." Thana stated evilly and headed back to her clan.

Saka walked for a few minutes and then started crying, he had now wished he kissed Jasiri this morning. He wanted Jasiri to be his first kiss, and now everything was just ruined. He arrived at a stream, the moon was full, and the stars were bright. He looked down at his reflection and started crying even more.

"Why am I such a coward? Just tell Alcuthe, That's all I had to do." He growled to himself, face full of tears.

"Saka, whats wrong?" A sudden, soothing beautiful voice came from Saka's left side. Saka looked over and saw it was Jasiri, he quickly wiped his face and replied 'nothing.'

"Saka, tell me what's wrong, I've been watching you for about a minute now, I heard what you said." Jasiri replied and laid down next to him.

"I'm not aloud to tell you." Saka replied and sniffled.

"OK." Jasiri started. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She replied in a comforting tone and laid her head over Saka's.

"Where can I find that White-rain lily flower you like?" Saka asked, trying to think of something else and Jasiri giggled lightly, which made Saka even happier. He loves her cute little giggle.

"Oh wow, you remembered the name." Jasiri joked. "Well, I kinda lied to you, I didn't think you were actually interested in me enough." She finished.

"Oh... What is your favorite flower? If you have one." Saka asked curiously. " And I'm very interested." He added.

"Purple water lily." Jasiri answered and smiled. "And I'm not lying this time." She finished and the two chuckled.

"Where can I find one?" Saka asked.

"At a pond in Hakuna Matata falls." She replied and gave Saka directions and exactly which pond to find it. "There's only one of the purple and it grows only at this time of year, every year." She finished

"Ok, thank you Jasiri." Saka replied and as he got up, he looked down at her, leaned down and kissed her on the right cheek. They both blushed and smiled. "I... I love you." He finished and his face turned bright red. After about a half hour, Saka had gotten back to his cave, where Alcuthe was sleeping on his back and snoring loudly, as usual. He smiled and rolled his eyes at his goofy friend. He walked over to Alcuthe and smiled happily "I love you to death brother." He whispered and laid down a few feet away from Alcuthe. Jasiri had really made his night a lot better, he still remembers exactly what happened with him and Thana, but Jasiri mad it way better. Tomorrow, he would venture off to Hakuna Matata falls, acquire the flower and bring it to Jasiri. Saka smiled at the thought and went to sleep. Jasiri however... had a nightmare about her father.

* * *

Tomorrow had come and Alcuthe and Saka woke up, almost in sync. Alcuthe walked over in front of Saka and stretched, raising his rear end right into Saka's face.

"How's the morning view back there Saka?" Alcuthe said as he groaned and yawned. Saka shook his head and rolled his eyes followed with a half smirk.

"Dang." Saka started. "The moon is out early today." He joked and both him and Alcuthe laughed.

"Wow, that was a good one." Alcuthe complemented.

"Your right. Maybe you could learn from me." Saka replied.

"Nahhh, I'm too good." Alcuthe said and smiled in a joking prideful way. The two hyenas exited their home and both decided to take a little stroll through the pridelands. Saka was still hesitant on telling Alcuthe everything, but he knows he has to to protect everyone... He must wait a little longer to tell him. "So... think you and Jasiri will create some adorable little cubs?" Alcuthe asked, breaking the silence.

"Well... I don't know." Saka started. "But we aren't even together yet." He finished and thought for a second 'Maybe we will make some adorable little cubs.' Saka thought.

"Yeah, yet." Alcuthe began. "So... are you gonna give it to her gentle or a little violent?" He asked and Saka stopped and looked at him wish a jaw dropped smile. "What?! I'm just asking." He laughed.

"I... I don't know... Just shut up man." Saka said and the two laughed and continued their walk.

* * *

Mid-day had arrived, and Jasiri had awoken, slightly upset and Madoa was really curious as to what was wrong with her, but Jasiri would always reply 'nothing'. Eventually, Madoa just let it go but would ask again later. Jasiri exited the cave and stopped right outside.

"I'm gonna be at flat-ridge rock for a while Madoa." Jasiri started. "And I just had a bad dream, that's why I've been real down today." She finished in a sad tone.

"OK Jasiri, I'm sorry that happened but don't let it ruin your day, It'll get better." Madoa said as she nudged her sisters shoulder with a smile to cheer her up. Jasiri then smiled very lightly, thanked her caring sister and left for flat-ridge rock.

* * *

Saka and Alcuthe had been walking all day and eventually, a group of four kids, of different species were playing and ran into Alcuthe and fell to the floor. The young zebra looked up at Alcuthe and lowered it's ears in fear and the three other animals, elephant, monkey and giraffe did the same.

"Please don't eat us." The zebra begged.

"Yeah. We didn't mean to hurt you." The giraffe added. Alcuthe laughed at that and helped the little zebra up.

"Don't you guys worry, I'm not gonna eat you." Alcuthe said with a grin that wasn't intended to be scary, but scared the children and Saka took notice of it.

"Alcuthe... that's why you shouldn't grin." Saka began. "You look horrifying with a grin, just smile." He joked and the two laughed. "Well... I'm gonna go acquire Jasiri's flower, you have fun with these four." He finished and walked off, leaving Alcuthe with the four kids.

"Excuse me..." The little elephant said shyly, walking up to Alcuthe. "I have never seen a hyena before, and you look different from what I was told they look like. Why do you look like that?" The elephant asked curiously and the other three looked at Alcuthe questioningly.

"Well... I honestly don't know either." Alcuthe started and decided to joke around. "But I look like my mom was a hyena and my dad was a brave cow." He finished and the four young animals broke into laughter.

* * *

Saka had left Alcuthe to play with the kids while he went to get Jasiri her flower. He had already arrived at the destination, but now had to find the pond and flower. He had searched for a few minutes, but came across a warthog and a meerkat. Saka then approached them.

"Hey, I need..." Saka started but was interrupted by the meerkat's scream in fear which was then joined by the warthogs when they 'spotted' the hyena.

"Don't eat us, please! I always loved hyenas. I proposed to one once!" The meerkat shouted in fear.

"Wha... Ok, well... I'm not going to." Saka started with an innocent smile. "I'm just here to obtain a certain flower. And where are my manners, I'm Saka." He finished.

"Oh, ok. I'm Pumba." The warthog began. "And this, is my buddy Timon." He finished, pointing at the meerkat who was trying to re-control his breath.

"Nice to meet you two. Can one of you two point me in the direction or bring me, to the pond that has the purple water lily?" Saka asked.

"Of course, follow me." Pumba stated and the three headed off to where the lily was. At about evening, they had finally gotten there, due to getting lost and going in circles. Once they got there, Saka immediately spotted the Lily and rushed into the pond, gently plucked the lily and ran out of the water. "Did you get what you were looking for?" Pumba asked.

"Yes I did. Thank you two very much." Saka replied and quickly left Hakuna Matata falls. After about a half hour, Saka had arrived at Madoa's and Jasiri's den and immediately spotted Madoa and walked over to her, panting slightly. "H... hey Madoa, where's Jasiri?" Saka asked and Madoa looked at him and smiled.

"Oh my! You got her favorite flower! That's so cute." Madoa said in awe. "She is at flat-ridge rock and has been there for a few hours. Your really gonna make her day better." Madoa finished.

"Yeah, um... Madoa?" Saka started. "I'm gonna ask her to be... my mate." Saka stated and began to blush intensely which made Madoa's jaw drop.

"Really? That's amazing! May I watch from the bushes or something? I wanna see her face when you do this." Madoa explained.

"Yes, you sure can." Saka replied with a shy smile and the two headed off to flat-ridge rock. A little while later, the two had arrived and stopped behind bushes as the clouds were forming above them.

"Well... It's gonna rain soon." Madoa whispered to Saka.

"Yeah, that'll be OK." Saka started. "Here I go..." He stated and nervously walked over to Jasiri, who was sitting down right next to the ridge. Rain then began to fall as Saka slowly approached Jasiri, but nothing was going to ruin this moment. Saka then took a deep breath.

"Jasiri?"

* * *

 **Bam! Finally finished, god this chapter sucked... XD. Again I apologize for the VERY late upload.**


	7. Chapter 7: We will never be together

**You may wanna have tissues at the ready, but know ahead of time... I suck at making things sad.**

* * *

It had begun to rain in the pridelands, clouding the sky making it grey and gloomy. Alcuthe had decided to go home after he asked the kids to do the same due to the rain. The whole walk home, Alcuthe had thought about Saka and if he would succeed or not. Alcuthe would argue with himself in his mind, telling himself that Saka could do this and does deserve Jasiri. Once he got home, he immediately decided to lay down and listen to the rain hit the ground outside, he really loves rainy days and the sound of rain.

* * *

"Saka?" Jasiri asked sorrowful. "H... hi." She finished and looked down the ravine with a sad expression, hearing her father's voice and seeing his face.

"I... I got you... something." Saka said, shaking with excitement and joy and then noticed she looked a little down. "Jasiri? What's wrong?" Saka asked as he slowly brought himself closer to Jasiri and Jasiri immediately pushed Saka away violently, causing Saka to fall to the floor and the flower to fall in a puddle. Saka looked at the flower and then up to Jasiri. Jasiri heard her father's voice and seen his face when Saka had gotten that close, which scared her.

"Saka, don't you understand! We will never be together... Ever!" Jasiri barked and Saka began to tear up. Saka started crying and got up and ran away and Madoa came up to Jasiri.

"Jasiri?! What was that? You just hurt his feelings." Madoa said to Jasiri, shocked and upset. Jasiri then took deep breathes quickly and repeatedly and then looked down at the flower in the puddle and seen her reflection in the puddle and began to tear up.

* * *

Full of what seems to be endless tears, Saka had ran for a few minutes now, weeping and sniffling. He eventually arrived at his den, where Alcuthe was laying there and immediately jumped up from the sudden surprise. Alcuthe immediately took notice of Saka's tears.

"Saka... What's wrong brother?" Alcuthe asked and approached Saka.

"J... Jasiri..." Saka said, still sobbing and crying heavily.

"What about her?" Alcuthe asked and in his head he said 'She didn't...' and hugged Saka.

"She... she yelled at me stating we'll never be together." Saka replied as he buried his face into Alcuthe's chest. "I had the flower... the moment... her, what happened?!" He stated, crying harder than ever.

"W...what? Really?" Alcuthe began. "I'm so so sorry man. Here... lay down." Alcuthe finished as he helped Saka to a wall at the side of the cave and helped lay him down. "It's gonna be alright man, everything will. It's just part of life." He comforted, making Saka cry more. "Well... I'm gonna go get you some food man, stay safe and I'll be back in a little while... It's all gonna be fine." Alcuthe bro-nudged him and exited the cave, to find Saka some food.

* * *

Jasiri sat there, crying in Madoa's shoulders, regretting what she had done.

"Madoa... I swear I didn't mean to say that... any of it." Jasiri exclaimed pouting.

"Jasiri, it's OK. I believe you." Madoa started. "But you need to apologize to Saka... he really wanted to impress you, he always talked to me about it and even asked me for permission to be your mate... he was proposing to you." Madoa explained and Jasiri cried even more.

"I... I'm going to apologize to him... right now." Jasiri stated and looked a the flower, it was exactly what she described, 'he worked so hard to get this... and I yelled at him.' Jasiri thought to herself. Jasiri then ran off to where Saka lived. A few minutes later, she saw Alcuthe walking around and Jasiri approached Alcuthe. "Alcuthe... where's Saka?" Jasiri asked. "I need to see him." She finished and Alcuthe gave her a dirty look.

"Why? So you can make him more depressed?" Alcuthe stated sternly. Jasiri's eyes began to water up.

"Alcuthe... please, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say what I said. Please, I want to apologize to him... Please." Jasiri begged, a tear going down her face. Alcuthe sighed and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Fine... he's at our den, probably still crying." Alcuthe answered. "But you had better not make matters worse." He finished slightly angrily. Jasiri nodded and ran even more to eventually arrive at their den. Jasiri entered and seen Saka at a wall, still sobbing and sniffling, and the his head lay on tears like a puddle. This made Jasiri even more upset.

"Saka?" Jasiri said innocently and sad. Saka looked up at her and flipped over, shunning her. Jasiri looked down shamefully and then approached Saka and stopped right behind him. "Saka... I'm so so so sorry for what I said... It was horrible and I swear to you I didn't mean any of it." She sniffled. "And I understand, you probably will never want to see me again and probably will never forgive me... and I understand, I don't deserve it, but I have to apologize Saka... I'm so sorry Saka." She apologized while sobbing and gently laid the flower down lightly in front of Saka's face and Saka looked at it. "If... if you do forgive me and wan't to propose again, I'll... i'll be available and it won't be... cruel." Jasiri finished and Saka still said nothing. Jasiri sighed shamefully and placed her face on the side of his neck for a hug and then turned to walk away. As she stepped a few feet away, she got tackled and pinned tot the floor, and landed on her back, looking up to Saka, who was sniffling happily and had a flower in his mouth.

"Jasiri..." Saka started and placed the flower in Jasiri's mane. "Will you be my mate?" Saka asked with a smile, but slightly red eyes from tears. Jasiri smiled joyfully and pulled him down to her and kissed him right on his lips and Saka returned the favor, while rubbing the side of her chest. Jasiri's paws began to wander down Saka's body, to his crotch and she began to rub it lightly, causing Saka to blush and groan while kissing her. Jasiri then stopped kissing Saka and smiled as she got out from underneath Saka, walked a few feet away from him and lifted her tail, awaiting Saka's approach. Saka starred for a few seconds and then snapped out of his thoughts as he approached, mounted and began thrusting into her.

* * *

The rain had finally ceased to fall and Alcuthe had gotten a zebra and was dragging the whole body, struggling but making progress. He was about halfway home and then Madoa appeared.

"Hey Alcuthe... Um, have you seen Jasiri anywhere?" Madoa asked and Alcuthe let go of the carcass.

"Yeah... she came to me, asking where Saka was so she can apologize." Alcuthe responded. "I'm not so happy with her and I honestly do't know what Saka will say or think. But... We'll find out pretty soon, won't we." He finished and resumed dragging the carcass.

"Let me help you with that." Madoa offered and grabbed a hold of the zebra, right beside Alcuthe and helped pull, increasing the speed of them getting to Saka and the den. A little while later, they got to the den and dragged the zebra in and both drooped it in shock as to what they saw. Saka was asleep, holding Jasiri in a hug while she was asleep. Alcuthe approached the two and sniffed Saka.

"Oh boy..." Alcuthe huffed. "Her scent is all over him." He stated towards Madoa.

"So? Their sleeping and close, of course her scent is on him." Madoa replied, unaware of what Alcuthe meant.

"No... They were mating." Alcuthe replied. "And from the looks of it... pretty violently." He finished and looked at Madoa, who's jaw was dropped and eyes wide. Alcuthe looked down at Saka and nudged him. "Hey... Hey!" Alcuthe said a little louder and nudged him harder, causing Saka to wake up.

"Y... yeah?" Saka said as he woke up and looked around and blushed. Jasiri then awoke too, and looked at Madoa and tucked her ears.

"Madoa... It's not what it looks like..." Jasiri stated and Alcuthe snorted lightly, trying not to laugh.

"So... how was your first time Saka?" Alcuthe asked, making Saka blush intensely and Jasiri look at him.

"Yeah Saka... How was it?" Jasiri asked as she started nibbling on his neck seductively to embarrass him.

"Uh... um." Saka stuttered as he Kept looking at Madoa, scared as to whether or not she was going to kill him. "It... was... nice?" He finished and Jasiri smiled and nudged him, knowing how nervous he was.

"Well... you two should go take a bath, your scents are all over each other." Madoa said, and Saka was surprised, but thankful at the same time.

"Yeah. Come on Saka." Jasiri said joyfully as she got up and tickled Saka's chin with her tail, calming him down. Saka got up slowly, stretched and followed Jasiri out the cave. Alcuthe and Madoa then mad eye contact, smiled and then both burst into laughter. Saka and Jasiri had been walking for a little bit, a little silent and awkward until Jasiri nudged him with her butt.

"So... how was I?" Jasiri asked and chuckled, making Saka smile and blush lightly.

"You were amazing. That was the greatest thing I've ever felt." Saka said and licked her cheek. "And... thank you for coming back." Saka finished, and Jasiri smiled.

"No, thank you for forgiving me Saka... You really made my day better." Jasiri said and they arrived at a little pond where they both got in. While they were cleaning themselves, Saka had kept sneaking pervy peaks at her. Jasiri noticed at one point and started shaking her hips left and right, very slowly. Saka blushed with a grin and Jasiri giggled and approached Saka, and put him against the shallow part of the water and layed on top of him. "I love you handsome... and know that since I'm your mate now, your always aloud to stare... and know that I will tease you... a lot." Jasiri informed him, ending her sentence seductively and began to lick his chest. Saka layed his head back and moaned lightly, enjoying every second of her loving licks and nibbles. Saka then pulled her head towards his head lightly and started making out with her. 'This is amazing!' Saka thought to himself, he also told himself 'don't mate with her again Saka... your out in the open, at least wait until your in a den with her.' Eventually, they ceased making out and finished bathing. Saka got out first and shook the water off and Jasiri looked at Saka's butt. "Wow Saka, Alcuthe was right." She stated with a big smile.

"About what?" Saka replied confusingly as he looked behind him, at her.

"You do have a nice butt." Jasiri stated and giggled lightly. Saka blushed and quickly sat down.

"Shut up." Saka said shyly and smiled lightly. Jasiri got out of the water and licked his cheek.

"So... shall we go back to your place? Maybe go at it again if you'd like?" Jasiri asked and seductively sucked on his neck, causing him to moan quietly.

"Y...yeah." Saka said in between a groan and both headed back to Saka's den. Once they arrived, Madoa and Alcuthe we're not there, but some of the Zebra they brought in was. "They probably wen't on a walk or something... Alcuthe loves to walk." Saka suggested and Jasiri looked at him for a few seconds and pinned him to the floor. Saka was confused for a second, but immediately got the message when Jasiri started kissing him and rubbing his crotch even more. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her neck, kissed her back and stuck his member into her for a second round.

* * *

"Ugh... I'm sick of waiting!" Thana shouted annoyed and her brothers just looked at her.

"Thana... It's only been one day." Kpodo announced.

"Yeah... just after tomorrow, he should be here." Jibade added.

"Do you two idiots really think he's going to tell Alcuthe? That Saka is a complete pussy." Thana sternly barked. "We're leaving for Alcuthe tomorrow morning!" She stated.

* * *

 **And... bam! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and please everyone... do leave comments, I love them! Stay safe everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8: Why didn't you tell me

**FINALLY! Action begins...**

* * *

Evening had came around, the sky turned orange and grey and the sun half covered by mountains in the distance. Saka and Jasiri, lay down in their den asleep after a second mating experience. Alcuthe and Madoa were out talking, learning more about each other and Alcuthe stated to Madoa that she was his best friend, Saka is a brother... Madoa is his best, closest friend. Jasiri woke up first this time and looked behind her at an extremely tired and worn out sleeping Saka. She smiled brightly looking at him knowing she now had him and he forgave her even after the horrible things she had said. She started nudging Saka lightly to wake him up, even if they were just gonna go to sleep again in a little while. Eventually, Saka got up and smiled lightly and tiredly when he seen her face.

"Y... yeah?" Saka started followed by a yawn.

"If your not too tired... I wanted to talk to you." Jasiri replied.

"About what?" He replied and sat up.

"Anything, like just take turns asking each other questions or something like that." She suggested.

"Oh, sure." He replied and stretched a little. "You go first." He finished.

"Ok...hmmm." Jasiri began and thought for a few seconds. "Have you ever had a crush on someone, other than me." She asked.

"Nope." He replied. "I never stayed anywhere long enough to get to know anyone that well. And everyone treated Alcuthe wrong, so I wouldn't stay anywhere where he was treated badly. This is the first place where he hasn't been treated like crap." He finished, slightly upset, but smiled when Jasiri nudged him gently. "Ok, umm... was I... Impressive at all... for mating?" Saka asked and blushed with a nervous smile. Jasiri giggled.

"Oh... definitely. I enjoyed every second of you." Jasiri answered seductively and started to nibble on his ear. "My turn... As funny as Alcuthe is... you said he's done horrible things... what do you mean exactly by that? If I may ask." She asked and ceased nibbling Saka.

"He's umm... killed other hyenas." Saka began nervously. "But not just one at a time, he has killed families, cubs... Most of the time, he was protecting me, other times... out of anger... but he's changed a lot since then, he is easier on his anger, but still can lose control, which thankfully hasn't happened in quite a while. Jasiri's jaw dropped a little and eyes slightly widened.

"W...wow, I never would've guessed that." Jasiri started. "But he seems like such a gentle, fun guy... Ok, well... your turn." She finished, trying to change the subject.

"Alright... Oh! How are we gonna live together? Should me and Alcuthe move in? Or you, Madoa and the cubs move in? Or... what?" Saka asked and sat there in thought, not sure of how this was all gonna work.

"Oh... Ya know, I never did think about that." She began and thought for a bit. "I'll talk to Madoa and see what she says... but don't worry, cause if we live alone, think of all the ways we can mate." She finished and Saka blushed and chuckled shyly. "What? Don't hide it..." Jasiri pinned him down. "You know you want this." She stated and smiled seductively as she rubbed her rear on his crotch, making Saka smile shyly and tuck his ears.

"Y...yeah, your right." Saka replied and Alcuthe and Madoa entered the scene. Alcuthe and Madoa looked at them immediately and Alcuthe smiled.

"Oh... you two gonna fuck again? Should we give you guys some private time?" Alcuthe stated and Madoa laughed.

"Well... not right this moment at least." Saka stated bravely and licked Jasiri's cheek. Alcuthe smirked evilly and started making slurp noises while watching Saka and Jasiri start kissing, making Madoa laugh more.

* * *

The next morning, Saka awoke to Jasiri's head on his chest, asleep, bringing a smile to his face. He looked around and saw Alcuthe asleep on his back, snoring. Saka then laid his head down and started thinking about his and Jasiri's future 'What are we gonna name our kids?' Saka then smiled, realizing how lucky they will be to have Alcuthe for an uncle. Funny, fun, very protective... they'll love him.' Saka's thoughts were interrupted by a slight nibbling on his chest. He pulled his head up to see Jasiri nibbling on his chest playfully and she stopped and smiled at him.

"Morning sexy." Jasiri stated and Saka smiled.

"That's new... morning to you too." Saka responded and licked her nose.

"Well... it fits you perfectly... sexy." Jasiri stated. "So, what's happening today?" She asked as she got up and stretched, and Saka started starring at her butt.

"Mmmm... that's attractive." Saka stated seductively and Jasiri took notice of what he was starring at and she smiled as she started shaking her butt left and right teasingly. "Haha. Well... I'm honestly not sure what's going on today. I think maybe me, you, Alcuthe and Madoa could go for a walk. Sound alright?" Saka asked and got up to stretch and yawn as well.

"Sure." Jasiri began and then nudged him. "And then when me and you are alone..." She said sexually and nibbled his neck, making him moan quietly.

"Oh, definitely." Saka said and chuckled. "Alcuthe! Get up lazy boy." He said aloud and hit Alcuthe on his chest, causing Alcuthe's eyes to shoot open.

"Man *Yawns* Fight me." Alcuthe said and rolled onto his stomach, lifted his rear end into Saka's face. "Fuck me... I'm Jasiri." He said and Jasiri laughed, and nudged Saka.

"So... What's happening?" Alcuthe asked as he stood up.

"We're gonna go get Madoa and we're all gonna walk together... sound good?" Saka informed him and Alcuthe nodded and the trio went to Jasiri's and Madoa's cave. Once they arrived, they seen Madoa playing with Wema and Tunu and once the two little cubs spotted Alcuthe, they excitedly ran to him and started giggling and playing around his legs.

"Well hello there little guys!" Alcuthe stated and nudged the cubs, making them giggle more and attack his snout. "Yeah, I missed you guys too." He stated and looked up at Madoa who was smiling at him.

"Your really good with kids... we're you ever a father?" Madoa asked with a joyful smile.

"Ha... good one." Alcuthe replied. "No, I never was but I love cubs, they're my one weakness and strength and bring me endless happiness." He explained and started tickling the little cubs bellies.

"OK. Well just know your gonna be a great and fun father, let me tell you." Madoa said and watched her best friend play with the cubs.

"So, Madoa. We were wondering if you wanna go walk with us?" Saka asked and looked at the cubs who were begging to go too. "And the cubs." Saka finished with a chuckle and a smile.

"Why sure, we'd love to go, right kids?" Madoa answered and looked at the cubs who jumped around playfully and shouted 'yeah'. The two cubs then begged to ride on Alcuthe's back.

"Hahaha, of course you two can." Alcuthe said and laid down. "Climb on." He ordered cheerfully and the cubs giggled as they climbed onto his back and Alcuthe stood up. "OK, we're ready to go... lets go." Alcuthe exclaimed and the six hyenas began their walk. After a few minutes of walking, talking, laughing and teasing, the group stopped for a little rest. The cubs got off of Alcuthe and begged for him to play with them and of course, Alcuthe smiled and did as he was told to do. The cubs ran to hide behind a boulder and Alcuthe chuckled and smiled evilly. "Dang... where did they go? It's like they disappeared." Alcuthe said aloud and the two cubs giggled lightly. Alcuthe jumped over the little boulder and looked at them. "Gotcha!" Alcuthe shouted and the cubs screamed playfully and then laughed and ran back to Madoa and everyone else. Alcuthe chuckled at them and then heard a voice behind him.

"Aww... that's so adorable." The unknown voice came from behind Alcuthe and he spun around to see a female hyena and two others at both sides of her. "So. Ready to go handsome?" She asked and started circling him and rubbing against him, but Alcuthe kept a straight face and shoved her off of him lightly.

"Um... do I know you?" Alcuthe asked sternly and Saka heard him and looked up and freaked out at what he saw.

"Thana!" Saka said aloud and everybody looked at him.

"Oh... So Saka still hasn't told you." Thana began and looked at Saka and then back at Alcuthe. "My name is Thana." She introduced herself and put her paw out for Alcuthe to shake, but he just looked at it and then back at her with no emotions expressed, making Thana giggle. "A tough guy... Oh that's hot." She stated and rubbed her body against his chest, Alcuthe remaining with a straight, yet confused face. "So... since Saka hasn't told you..." She got interrupted.

"You said I had three more days!" Saka yelled at her.

"Well... One I got impatient and two... your kiss didn't impress me enough." Thana replied and Jasiri's jaw dropped lightly and eyes widened as she looked at Saka. Saka looked at her shamefully.

"Jasiri... I swear I didn't want to... and." Saka began.

"He'll explain later." Thana interrupted and got closer to Alcuthe. "As I was saying... I asked Saka to tell you I was interested in going out with you." Alcuthe's eyes widened with excitement, but slight disbelief. Alcuthe looked at her for a while and then back at Saka.

"Why... didn't you tell me Saka?" Alcuthe asked, slightly upset.

"I... I was scared." Saka responded.

"You know how much this means to me man..." Alcuthe said and looked back at Thana with a slight smile. "I'd love to... but a date first." Alcuthe declared and Thana smiled.

"That'll be just perfect. Shall we go to my turf?" Thana suggested and Alcuthe nodded and then looked back at his friends and brother. "One minute." He stated and ran to them.

"Alcuthe... she's bad news." Madoa mumbled and Jasiri agreed.

"Alcuthe... there's other girls than her." Saka said and it made Alcuthe a little mad.

"Well... I'm gonna give it a try. Goodbye my so called friends." Alcuthe said and ran back to Thana with a smile. "Let's go then." Alcuthe said and the four hyenas then left the scene, leaving Saka, Madoa Jasiri and the two cubs. The cubs had sad expressions, Madoa and Saka worried expressions and Jasiri looked at Saka.

"You kissed her? When?!" Jasiri said angrily and Saka looked at her with a sad expression.

"That day when you found me crying... well, it was minutes before that. I had to... to protect you." Saka began and sobbed and burried his face into her chest. "She threatend to hurt you if I didn't... and hurt Alcuthe, I couldn't let that happen. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me Jasiri." Saka begged and Jasiri looked down at him in awe and sadness.

"It's OK Saka... you did what you had to." Jasiri started and lifted his head up and kissed him. "I forgive you." She finished.

* * *

Alcuthe, Thana and her two brothers arrived at Her turf and as they entered her den, her brothers left the two be and Thana looked at Ushari where he was hiding and nodded... the signal.


	9. Chapter 9: Yes Ma'am

**Let's bring the violence... Anyone get the _Disturbed_ reference?... _WARNING: SEX SCENE DESCRIBED IN THIS CHAPTER! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!_**

* * *

As dawn had come to an end and mid-day had come, Jibade and Kpodo had brought to Alcuthe and Thana some food. Alcuthe looked at it happily and as he reached to bite, he then stopped and looked at Thana and grinned.

"My apologies... ladies first." Alcuthe said respectfully.

"A gentleman?" Why thank you." Thana replied and bit down into the gazelle laid out before them. After she swallowed her first bite, Alcuthe then took a big bite, which the scene he made caused Thana to giggle lightly. Alcuthe smiled at her and made a goofy cross eye face as he ate. "So... this is your first ever date, I'm told." Thana said, starting a conversation.

"Yep. Very first." Alcuthe began. "I've never really dated, been asked out or even attractive to women... but, oh well." He finished.

"Wow... I'm sorry." Thana made her way to Alcuthe's side. "Well I think your super handsome and if women can't see that... then that's their loss." She finished and rubbed her head against his shoulder. Alcuthe felt really happy, he felt this girl was going to turn his life around. He smiled and laid his head on top of hers.

"So... what am I supposed to do on a date?" Alcuthe asked. "Like I said, no clue what I'm doing or what to do." He finished.

"Well." Thana laid him on his back, placing her paws on his chest. "For me, It's whatever you want." She said and then giggled as she got off him. "So... tell me about your friend Saka?" She asked as Alcuthe got up.

"Me and Saka are like brothers, we've been friends all our lives... literally." Alcuthe explained.

"Do you think he'd ever leave and forget about you?" Thana asked and Alcuthe looked at her surprised.

"N... no, he never would." Alcuthe said, a little angry. "Why would you even ask that?" He finished.

"Well..." Thana begun and started circling him. "Saka has a mate now... Have you noticed he spends more time with her now than he does you?" She continued.

"B..." Alcuthe said and Thana continued on, interrupting him.

"And he mated with her... and what happens when you mate with someone? Eventually, cubs come out... Then what do you think will happen?"Thana asked and whispered to Alcuthe. "Saka will leave you to fend for his family... and where will you go." She finished and Alcuthe's eyes began to water up.

"N... no." Alcuthe said and Thana smiled and wiped his tears away with her paw and left her paw on his cheek.

"But don't worry Alcuthe... I'll take care of you." Thana stated and closed her eyes, leaned towards him and kissed him, making Alcuthe's eyes widen for a second but he then closed them and placed his paw on her cheek and kissed back. Thana had them pushed Alcuthe to the ground again and resumed kissing him and started rubbing his crotch, causing Alcuthe to moan and shake lightly in excitement. Thana stopped, backed up a little and started licking his member, making Alcuthe groan more. She ceased that and turned around and lifted her tail, exposing her opening to him. Alcuthe starred for a second, got up and climbed on top of her and stuck his member into her vagina and started thrusting in and out slowly and eventually sped up. "Ahhhh..." Thana moaned sexually and joyfully and then looked over at Ushari and mouthed 'now' and Ushari started chanting some words and once he was finished, he slithered off unseen. Thana smiled and had decided to enjoy Alcuthe while he lasted. She then turned her head around and licked Alcuthe's face as he kept thrusting into her violently. "Y...your not really gentle are you?" She moaned and laid the front half of her body down, folding her arms and rested her head on her arms. "I like it." She stated as Alcuthe began moaning and had released inside of her, making Thana smirk evilly. Alcuthe had got off of her and collapsed to the floor panting heavily. Than began licking his cheek and rubbing against him. "You certainly were amazing." She complimented and Alcuthe went to sleep seconds later. Jibade and Kpodo entered the den and Thana grinned.

About an hour later, when Ushari and Mzingo were brought to the den to make sure the plan worked. As everyone waited, listening to Alcuthe mumble things such as 'Kill them... I'll open there stomachs' and bleed bitch' and maniacal laughter. Thana looked at Ushari and Ushari grinned evilly.

"It's taking affect." Ushari stated ominously, making Thana smirk and look back down at Alcuthe. "So... basically, he will hate Saka and everyone in the pridelands and whoever else you want. He already hates Saka and the others because of what you told him previoussssly." Ushari finished. Alcuthe had begun twitching more and started shouting loudly 'DIE' and then shot up and stood there, eyes dilated enough to completely blacken his eyes. Thana approached Alcuthe and looked at him.

"So... ready to kill?" Thana asked and Alcuthe nodded, keeping a hateful, demonic grin. Thana smiled and looked at Ushari. "Alcuthe... kill Ushari." Thana ordered.

"What?" Ushari shrieked and a split second later, Alcuthe had pounced at him and with one bite, Ushari's head came clean off and the body wriggled around, and twitched on the floor. Mzingo's eyes widened with fear and jaw dropped. Jibade and Kipodo raised eyebrows, but hid the slight fear they had.

"Success!" Thana said and laughed.

* * *

Madoa, Jasiri, and the cubs wen't back to their den and brought Saka along with them. Saka had not only been upset about what he had done, but he was cared and worried about Alcuthe and if he'd be OK. As the five hyenas sat in the den quietly, Madoa had decided to take the cubs outside to play so Saka had time with Jasiri.

"Saka?" Jasiri began. "Alcuthe will be OK. He's strong." She said and nudged Saka in attempt to brighten his mood.

"I know he is, but... Thana." Saka sighed. "She was scary... and nothing but evil. I didn't want him to go with her... but I also didn't want her to hurt you." He finished and nuzzled close to her.

"I'll be fine Saka." Jasiri began and wiped his tears away. "I'm not going anywhere. And Alcuthe will be fine, really." She insisted.

"Saka, Alcuthe is back." Madoa said happily as she ran into the den. Saka immediately jumped up and ran out the den and looked in the distance, seeing Alcuthe walking their direction. Saka ran straight towards him excited and happy to see him. Once Saka got to him, he immediately hugged him.

"Oh my god, I was so worri-" Saka started but got interrupted by being shoved violently and then Alcuthe swiped at Saka's face, knocking Saka to the floor and now had four scratch marks on his left lower jaw and cheek. Saka yelped and looked up at Alcuthe in slight fear. "Alcuthe, what the hell!" Saka said and as he got up, Kpodo came out of nowhere and pinned him back down. Jasiri and Madoa ran as fast as they could to his aid, but as they were just about to attack Kpodo, Jibade and another hyena tackled them both down right beside Saka. Thana then entered the scene and stood next to Alcuthe with an evil smirk. "Alcuthe... what are you doing?" Saka asked, tearing up. Thana then turned Alcuthes head to her and started kissing him. Once they stopped, Thana turned and looked at Saka.

"Alcuthe is no longer with you... He is now my mate and lives with me." Thana stated. "And... You three are coming with me, and now work for me." She finished.

"No we don't, leave us alone you whore!" Jasiri shouted hatefully and Thana looked at her and slowly approached her.

"Wait, stop please." Saka began. "Don't hurt her!" He finished and Thana put her paw on Jasiri's throat and pushed down, causing Jasiri to choke.

"No! Stop!" Madoa Shouted. Saka broke free and tackled Thana off of Jasiri and then stood over Jasiri, ears tucked and tears slowly descending. Alcuthe then knocked Saka to the ground and help him down, while Kpodo then held Jasiri down. Thana then looked at Saka and smirked evilly and slowly approached Jasiri. Jasiri then started throwing up, and Saka looked at her.

"Stop! Thana, you made her throw up! Stop Please!" Saka shouted, sobbing and unable to break free. Thana looked at the throw up and smiled wickedly.

"Oh no Saka... I didn't do this." Thana said and looked at Saka. "You did... Jasiri is pregnant." She said and everyone went silent, Saka was shocked, scared, and many other emotions. "Which means that there are children in here." Thana continued and rubbed Jasiri's belly. "Which means I wouldn't kill only Jasiri... but your kids too." She looked at Jasiri and then back at Saka. "Well... What a shame..." Thana finished and slowly lowered her head down to Jasiri's neck.

"No! Wait, Please!" Saka broke free and got in front of Jasiri. "We'll go with you! We'll do what you say, just please don't hurt her." Saka begged and sniffled and sobbed. Thana smirked and put her paw on Saka's chin and lifted it slowly.

"Now that's a good boy." Thana said and lightly slapped his cheek twice. She then turned and walked a few feet away and looked back at everyone. "Let's go." She demanded and Kpodo shoved Saka, making him move and Saka kept looking back at Jasiri, who had very mixed emotions. Jasiri and Madoa followed behind Kpodo. The whole walk, all Saka could think about was what Thana said about Jasiri.

'She's pregnant... I'm gonna be a daddy.' Saka thought to himself and as they arrived at Thana's territory, They threw Saka, Madoa and Jasiri into one den. As Saka was walking to Jasiri, Thana stopped him with a smirk.

"You three had better not ever try to leave without permission. You do as I say, when I say. Understand.

"Yes ma'am." Saka said.

"Yes ma'am." Madoa said. Thana smiled and looked at Jasiri who just looked away from her angrily. Thana smirked and grabbed Jasiri's lower jaw and yanked it up to her face.

"Understand?" Thana said sternly.

"Yes... Ma'am." Jasiri replied sternly as well, making Thana smile, throw Jasiri's face and exit the den. Saka then jumped beside her.

"Are... are you OK gorgeous?" Saka asked and Jasiri turned and glared at him.

"I wan't you to think long and hard about that question." Jasiri began. "Your so called 'brother' didn't listen to us and went to Thana and now is on her side... exactly how, I don't know. Perhaps he wasn't your best friend after all." She finished sternly and walked to the other side of the den and laid down. Saka looked at Jasiri shocked and upset. Madoa patted Saka's shoulder lightly.

"She'll be OK Saka... She just really hates Thana." Madoa said. "And... congratulations." She finished with a smile.

* * *

 **Well, there... By the way, YES! I do know the anatomy of hyenas are incorrect in this, but that's how I put it. *Puts on sunglasses***


	10. Chapter 10: Time to wake up

**And Once more, I apologize for the late updating. I've been real busy with school stuff lately.**

* * *

Back in the pridelands, evening had come around Wema and Tunu had sat alone, sad and scared. Simba had eventually came across them and didn't see Jasiri or Madoa anywhere, so Simba had brought them back to pride rock to watch over them, and wondered where they were.

* * *

In Thana's den, she had realized a flaw in her plan. Simba would be suspicious as to where Saka and everyone else is. She had been pacing back and forth angrily, not knowing what to do about the crisis. A few minutes later, she had an idea that would 100 percent work. She turned to Kpodo.

"Bring me Saka." Thana commanded and Kpodo nodded and went to the den where he was at. Once he entered and walked over to Saka, Jasiri got in front of him and growled.

"Move bitch, Thana needs him." Kpodo demanded and Jasiri got even angrier but then Saka got to her side and nuzzled her cheek.

"I'll be fine Jasiri." Saka satets warmly and follows Kpodo, but looks back at Jasiri as he exits the den and enters Thana's. "Y... Yes Thana." Saka said. Thana smiled at him and nuzzled his face like a cat rubs a hand.

"Saka, sweetie. I need you to do something for me." Thana started and then licked his cheek. "I need you to go to the pridelands, and tell Simba that you, Jasiri, Madoa, and Alcuthe will be gone for a while. You do that, and your one step closer to being aloud to leave. You decline." She pauses and smirks evilly. "Then i will personally rip out your cubs from Jasiri's stomach." She finishes sternly and awaits an answer.

"Y... Yes ma'am. No problem." Saka replies nervously and worried. Thana giggled lightly and smiled brightly.

"That's my strong boy." Thana says and then kisses his cheek. "Go on now... and don't be gone too long" She commands and Saka headed off. Thana then headed to Alcuthe and paid him another sexual visit.

* * *

Saka had walked for a good while and ended up bumping into Janja, where they both sorta jumped.

"Oh, excuse me." Saka said and tucked slightly, thinking he was with Thana.

"No, excuse me, your alright... I've just been daydreaming. Name's Janja." Janja introduced happily.

"Saka." Saka replied, feeling better. "So, where are you heading if I may ask." He asked.

"I'm heading to a lady named Thana, not sure if you know her, but she's a-" Janja explained.

"Yeah, I know her." Saka interrupted, slightly annoyed from her name.

"Oh, alright." Janja began. "Well, man, let me tell you... She is amazing at fucking." He said and chuckled and walked past Saka. "I'll be going now, see ya." He finished and ran off. Saka watched him and looked down, now understanding a lot of things and growled from sadness and resumed walking.

"That stupid fucking cheating slut." Saka growled as he kicked a pebble, not knowing Mzingo was above and smirking and flew back to Thana to inform her of the news. About an hour later, Saka had seen Simba and approached him. Simba spotted him quickly and greeted him with a welcoming smile.

"Saka, there you are. Where have you and the others been? We've been worried and the cubs were here alone." Simba quickly stated and Saka paniced slightly, but didn't show it much.

"Umm... Yeah." Saka started. "Me, Alcuthe, Jasiri and Madoa will be gone for a little while, we aren't exactly sure for how long, but it may be a few months... Can you guys watch them? We won't be able to watch them with what's happening." He explained.

"What... Is happening?" Simba asked, confused and curious.

"Just... a trip to mine and Alcuthe's old home, It's a long ways away but... we told the girls we'd take them." Saka explained more and got a bit more nervous and Simba sighed.

"Alright... We'll watch them... but don't be gone forever... and be gentle on the ladies." Simba winked and the two laughed, Saka faking it. "Well, you guys have fun and be safe." He finished and walked off and Saka did the same, growling and grunting all the way back to Thana's territory. On his way back, Janja was walking back too, smiling and jolly. Janja looked at Saka.

"Man... I told you, she can fuck." Janja said and kept walking, and Saka got even more upset and headed straight to Thana's den and once he got there, he was welcomed with Alcuthe holding Jasiri down and Thana smirking.

"Welcome back Saka." Thana said joyfully.

"Jasiri? Thana, what are you doing?" Saka asked slightly panicked and approached Jasiri, who had a few scratches on her body. Thana then reached out and stopped him from going any further.

"So... a little birdy told me you called me a, and I quote this, a 'Stupid fucking cheating slut'. Is that true Saka?" Thana asked and raised an eyebrow with a smirk. Saka then tucked his ears and got horrified, not from what she may do to him, but to Jasiri. "You see... I don't think you get it, and little Jasiri here, may not get it , I think... maybe... about that thing of ripping out your cubs, then you-." Thana continued.

"No! Thana, I do... We do get it... a- and I did say that, but... I didn't mean it, I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! Please my queen, forgive me." Saka interrupted, begging and crying looking at Jasiri. Thana smirked and then rubbed Jasiri's cheek.

"Easy Saka... Easy my handsome boy... I'm not going to hurt her... or you." Thana grinned. "Alcuthe here is." She finished and Saka panicked and Alcuthe slowly lowered his mouth to Jasiri's neck and Jasiri started crying. Saka yelled and then tackled Alcuthe off, and Alcuthe immediately kicked him off, and started kicking Saka repeatedly and started clawing at his chest and side, making Saka screech in pain. Thana smirked and held Jasiri back down when she got up. "Alcuthe... That's enough sweetie." She said and Alcuthe kicked him once more in the stomach and got away from Saka, and Thana got off Jasiri, Alcuthe held her back down. Saka was crying now, in extreme pain and Thana looked down at him. "You and Jasiri will get an excuse this once... but next time... She will suffer." Thana said and Saka and Jasiri were thrown back into the other den. Jasiri immediately ran to Saka, crying and nuzzling him.

"Saka. Saka, why'd you do that?" Jasiri cried, licking his wounds and Madoa rushed over and did the same. "You could have died." She whined more.

"B... because I love you... a-and they were going to kill you. I can't... Lose you." Saka said as best he can, still panting and grunting in extreme pain. Jasiri then hugged Saka a bit closer and tighter and Saka hugged back, sniffling. "Jasiri... I'll be fine, all that matters is that your OK." He finished and kissed her cheek and Jasiri kissed back, but on his lips.

"Saka.. I'm so sorry. I've treated you like shit since we've been here, and blamed it all on you, and none of this is your fault... Please forgive me hun." Jasiri begged and Saka grinned warmly and licked her cheek.

"It's OK Jasiri, I understand, and there's nothing to forgive. But..." Saka starts and nuzzles her."We could make out for a while." He finishes and chuckled as a joke and she quickly smiled.

"OK, OK We'll do that. Both cause I'd love to... and to make it up to you." Jasiri giggles, still a little worried about him and her and Madoa finish cleaning the wounds. "So... where do we begin?" She asked seductively and giggled. Madoa smiled, rolled her eyes and walked the other direction.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Madoa says, laughs and lays down to rest. Jasiri then laid on top of Saka's chest and started sucking on his neck, making Saka moan lightly.

"W... we can do it again, now right?" Jasiri asked and resumed her teasing.

"You mean... like... that? Fuck?" Saka asked and Jasiri giggled lightly at how he sounded. "I mean... I'd love to... but... can we?" He asked and Jasiri smirked and put his member into her, making Saka moan more.

"Guess we'll find out. Haha." Jasiri replied. "And you just sit back, and enjoy. I'll do all the work." She finished and started kissing him while bouncing lightly on him.

* * *

Alcuthe and Thana had now laid down to go to sleep, and Alcuthe, for the first time in his life, had a dream but not a nightmare.

 _Alcuthes Dream..._

Alcuthe had been back in the pridelands, his normal self, and had seen some... blue hyena? It approached him and circled him.

"Are you even sorry for what you've done?" The blue hyena asked, circling Alcuthe.

"Wha-... What do you mean?" Alcuthe asked and the blue hyena got into his face.

"Ahh... forgot, your possessed. I'll show you." The blue hyena said and took Alcuthe to the time when he first came to the pridelands with Thana, which made Alcuthe's jaw drop and he closed his eyes tightly and looked away.

"NO! Your wrong!" Alcuthe denied.

"Oh, and that's not it. Let me show you earlier." The blue hyena smirked and took Alcuthe to the time where he had beat Saka half to death. Alcuthe's eyes watered up and he broke down in tears onto the ground. "That was you... You nearly killed your said to be 'brother'... you need to wake up from this nightmare, you are more than this, you have a better life ahead of you... But not that bitch Thana." She continued. "I won't tell you, but you have to do one thing... once you wake up, you won't be possessed anymore, but you have to go with everything, no matter what. She needs to think you are still possessed, just do what she says, and no one can know. Got that?" She asked with a warming smile and rubbed Alcuthe's tear away. Alcuthe sniffled as he got up and nodded.

"Y... Yes ma'am... What is your name?" Alcuthe asked, still sniffling.

"I'm Mystic, and this won't be the last time you see me." Mystic began and noticed Alcuthe was still pouting lightly, so she lifted his head up and kissed his cheek gently. "There... better now? Haha. Now, wake up." She finished and everything faded away and Thana's face appeared.

* * *

 **There we are, enjoy... Y'all are probably really confused. XD. Mystic is very important in here, thought I should say... I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. Everyone have a good day/night.**


	11. Chapter 11: Mom

**Real quick, please do comment. I love getting comments, even if it is just "It sucks" or "I love it" I just love comments, it motivates me to write even more and quicker.**

* * *

"Why good morning my demon." Thana states happily to Alcuthe.

"M-morning." Alcuthe replied, not knowing what to do, say or how to act. He then just thought to act like he was still unaware and loving. He leaned up and kissed her cheek.

"Oh.. He can talk while he's possessed. Didn't know that... Oh well, at least you'll be less boring, wont ya sexy?" Thana replied, gripping his chin and lightly pushing it. "So, what else can you do? Actually fuck good?" She says and laughs. Alcuthe tried everything to stay normal, so he just kept silent. "Well, Janja can fuck better than you.. haha, guess that proves something." She giggles and gets up and walks towards the exit and then looks back. "I'm going out for a walk." She finishes and walks off. Alcuthe sat there, ready to break down, but then remembered that name.

"J... Janja?" Alcuthe said lightly to himself and thought back a few years.

"Alright, enough of that." A familiar voice came from behind Alcuthe. He quickly spun around and then eyes widened.

"Mystic? Your... real?" Alcuthe asked really surprised, but then smiled as she nodded at him. "So... down to business." She said and Alcuthe tilted his head a bit.

"Yeah... So, what am I supposed to do? I... kinda spoke around her, but she figured it was just part of me and... She cheated on me." Alcuthe finished and slowly looked down at a puddle, seeing his face and reminded of the ugly creature he was. Mystic knew exactly what he was thinking and got in front of him and lifted his head again, smiling brightly at him.

"Alcuthe... Don't let whatever she says or do fool you. She isn't your mate or girlfriend or anything because she doesn't deserve anyone as caring, fun and sweet as you." Mystic said, bringing a weak smile to Alcuthe's face. "That's my strong boy. Now, no matter what, you need to stay strong. No matter what she does or make you do... do it. No. Matter. What." She says strictly. "And... even if that means hurting Saka, you have to do it." She finished, knowing what he was going to ask. Alcuthe just nodded slowly and sadly, remembering what Mystic had shown what he did to Saka. The way Saka yelped and cried hurt Alcuthe even more, and couldn't unhear it.

"Mystic... I need to go see Saka." Alcuthe said, trying not to cry.

"You can't... He can't know that your OK, he may get you caught." Mystic replied with a warning.

"But, I..." Alcuthe started, eyes watering up a little with sadness. Mystic seen it and felt bad for him immediately. She sighed and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Alcuthe... You can go see him, but not for too long and don't say a word." Mystic said leniently with a small smile. Alcuthe smiled with a nod and headed out. He didn't exactly know where it was, and seen Jibade and Kpodo drinking from a pond. He approached the two cautiously, not sure if they would be able to know he is not possessed anymore.

"Hey... where is Saka and the other two being held at?" Alcuthe asked sternly, causing Jibade and Kpodo to turn and look at Alcuthe in shock of hearing him speak. The two looked at each other then back at Alcuthe and pointed in the direction of the three. "Thank you." Alcuthe said after he looked in the pointed direction and walked over to it. Kpodo then looked at Jibade.

"Something's not right." Kpodo said and Jibade nodded and the two just resumed drinking. Alcuthe got to the den and walked in and when he spotted Saka, seeing all the bruises and cuts, he almost broke down right there. The three hyenas looked at him. Madoa looked a bit upset and angry, Jasiri growled and stood over Saka in defense and Saka... His expression was fear. He was afraid of Alcuthe, which saddened him even more. Alcuthe slowly approached Saka, causing Jasiri to growl more and Saka to lower his head. Alcuthe had looked at Saka sorrowful, and was about to say Saka's name, but instead he turned and ran out the den and back to Thana's den, where Mystic awaited him with an upset face.

"Alcuthe..." Mystic said in an apologetic tone. Alcuthe broke down immediately and hugged Mystic tightly. She hugged him back, rubbing his back in attempt to comfort him.

"WHY?! WHY DID I EVER DO THIS?!" Alcuthe cried aloud, sobbing and weeping into Mystics shoulder. Mystic didn't really know what to say or how to say it, so she just kept saying 'shh' and 'It's gonna be OK, it is not your fault' to calm him, but didn't work very well. "Saka.. Is afraid of me!" He whined more, haunted by Saka's cries and expressions of fear. "And.. Jasiri doesn't trust me at all... I couldn't even get close to Saka." He finished. Mystic thought harder and harder of ways to comfort Alcuthe, she knew he was ticklish, but it wasn't the time to do so. She just kept him close in a hug until she got an idea.

"Alcuthe... Let's go for a walk." Mystic says and Alcuthe sniffles and nods. Mystic smiled and led the way out of the den and territory and they ended up going a bit deeper into the outlands. Alcuthe had been sobbing and sniffling the whole way until Mystic brought him to a pond. Alcuthe looked at it and went silent for a second. He slowly approached it and looked around. "Look familiar Alcuthe?" Mystic asked with a slight nudge and then closed her eyes. A fog had slowly came, circling Alcuthe and Mystic and then faded away, revealing in front of Alcuthe two small cubs playing. Those cubs... were him and Saka. Alcuthe starred down at them, remembering that exact day, they had played all day. Alcuthe then heard a familiar voice call his and Saka's name. Alcuthe looked over, and standing next to Mystic was Saka's mother, Akina. Akina had a smile, and Mystic smiled as well standing next to Akina, looking like twins. Alcuthes eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"M... M-mom?" Alcuthe said weakly, eyes watering and stuttering. The fog came back, making cub Saka and cub Alcuthe fade away, along with Akina. When the fog disappeared, Mystic had sat there with the same smile.

"Come here sweetie." Mystic said and Alcuthe darted to her, burying his face in her chest.

"Mom!" Alcuthe shouted, tears flowing down from happiness. Alcuthe didn't wanna let her go, and didn't. Mystic, or Akina giggled, nuzzling Alcuthe lightly. "Mom, I... I'm so sorry! I-" Alcuthe got interrupted.

"It's okay sweetie, none of this was your fault." Mystic replied, rubbing her paw around his back.

"But... What about Saka? He's your own son and I hurt him. I... I promised you I'd take care of him and I failed you." Alcuthe cried out, now sad again.

"Sweetie, you've done an amazing job. What happened back there was not you or your fault." Mystic began. "Your both going to be fine, you are brothers and your going to make it through this together, like brothers." She finished. Alcuthe looked up at her, his eyes watery and ears down. Mystic smiled down at Alcuthe and kissed his forehead lightly. "You have no clue how proud of you I am. You've grown up to be a strong, young man. And... Honey, don't give up on finding a girl, cause there is someone out there just for you." Mystic said warmly, bringing Alcuthe a weak, thankful smile. He leaned in and hugged her again, a bit more tightly. As Alcuthe held on to Mystic, he could swear he felt a tear drop to his back.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late updates. Lot of shit going on.**


	12. Chapter 12: Seeing an old friend

**Well... Hope y'all aren't loosing interest.**

* * *

Midday had arrived, the sun was high in the sky, bright as usual. Alcuthe was on his was back to Thana's territory. Mystic had disappeared a while back after their hug, having Alcuthe walking alone, thinking of how to fix everything.

"A-Alcuthe?" A voice came from in front of him, interrupting his thoughts. Alcuthe recognized the voice and slowly looked up in disbelief.

"Janja?" Alcuthe asked as his eyes focused on the old friend of his a few feet away. Alcuthe thought back to when he was with Janja a few years ago.

 _A few years earlier..._

Alcuthe, Janja and their friend Azizi had just finished slaughtering a family of hyenas. The family had a father, a mother and four cubs.

"Why.. Why are we even doing this?" Azizi asked, walking on Alcuthe's right side. Alcuthe had done most of the killing because it was all mostly for him.

"We kill them, because the boss wants us to. We have to in order to protect my family." Alcuthe sternly replied, thinking about Saka, and their mother Akina. He didn't want anything bad to happen to them, but if they didn't do this then the boss would have Saka and Akina killed. Saka and Akina had no idea that Alcuthe was doing all this, or even knew they were in danger. Alcuthe couldn't tell them, because he didn't wanna worry them.

"Why don't we just let them kill Akina and Saka." Azizi replied a bit angrily. "Let them die for the other innocent families." He finished and Alcuthe stopped in his tracks. Janja was extremely shocked and right before he could even turn to calm Alcuthe down, Alcuthe had already bit Azizi on his neck and snapped it. Janja stared in shock and then full of fear, ran as fast as he could back to his turf. That was the last time they had ever seen each other.

* * *

Alcuthe and Janja remained silent and awkwardly looking at each other and then away. Janja had hated Alcuthe since that horrible day. Azizi was one of Janja's closest friends and his other close friend took his life. Alcuthe took a deep breathe and then looked up at Janja.

"So... H-how have you been?" Alcuthe asked, not knowing what to say to Janja at all. Janja looked up as well, dead in his eyes.

"I've been.. Alright." Janja replied, mixed thoughts about Alcuthe. The two had an awkward silence for a while, examining each other from top to bottom. Alcuthe sighed.

"Janja... About what happened years back." Alcuthe began nervously. "I'm... I'm sorry. I regret that day so much throughout my life and wish I could take it back. I hope you can forgive me and... consider being my friend again." He ended and looked weakly into Janja's eyes. Janja didn't even know what to say or what to think, he just starred at him and eventually smiled lightly, giving a playful friendly nudge to Alcuthe.

"I forgive you bud, don't worry." Janja said warmly. "That happened a long time ago, and I'm done holding it against you." He added, making Alcuthe smile lightly and happily.

"Th-thank you Janja.. I really do appreciate it." Alcuthe responded. "So... lets walk."

* * *

Saka, Jasiri and Madoa had all laid in the den they were forced in. Jasiri nuzzled very close to Saka, while Madoa laid next to Jasiri.

"So... Jasiri." Saka said in slight pain from his previous beating. "What are our kids names gonna be?" He asked trying to brighten the mood. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He had gotten Jasiri pregnant and it excited him. Jasiri looked into Saka's eyes and smiled, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know handsome. What do you wanna name them?" Jasiri replied, and they both began to think.

"Well... There is one name I've always loved and wanted to name my son if I were to have one." Saka broke the silence and Jasiri looked at him.

"Which issss?" Jasiri asked curiously.

"Hashaan." Saka answered. "I've always liked that name." He said happily, ignoring the pain.

"Hmmm, Hashaan..." Jasiri thought for a second and gave one lick to Saka's face. "I love it!" She giggled. "If we have a daughter, I wanna name her Subira... As long as your OK with it." She stated and Saka nudged her.

"Of course I am." Saka said joyfully. "I can't wait for them. I swear to be the best father in the world." He said happily and Jasiri giggled, happy about his thoughts and how excited he was about this.

"Saka, your too sweet." Madoa said happily. "You treat her like the queen she is." She added, making Saka blush lightly.

"Yeah... but he's still a little foolish boy." Jasiri teased and rubbed his head with her paw playfully.

"I am. I know." Saka agreed and chuckled lightly but then grunted from slight pain.

"So... Saka. What are we gonna do about Alcuthe? What do you think of him?" Madoa asked him, feeling bad for Saka. Saka just looked down at the ground and thought back to what Alcuthe did to him and almost hurt Jasiri.

"Fuck him..." Saka said angrily and laid his head on the ground, upset and mad. Madoa sighed and patted Saka's back lightly.

"I'm so sorry Saka. I know how close you two were and I know you cared about him and you still do." Madoa began. "No matter what Saka, you will always care about him. You two are brothers and always will be." She finished and Saka just turned his head.

"He tried to kill me, he betrayed us and he also tried to kill Jasiri. I don't know what happened to him, but I do not care. I hope he dies like the ugly abandoned monster he is." Saka said and closed his eyes to rest, a stern face stayed. Madoa and Jasiri were silent, not sure what they should say. They felt bad for Saka, but didn't know what to say or do. They all just decided to get some rest and they did. Thana smirked and left the den entrance after she saw them go to sleep. She giggled evilly.

"I bet this will really drive Alcuthe crazy." Thana spoke to herself. "Jibade! Kpodo, come here!" She called for them as she got to her den and her two brothers rushed to her sides.

"Yes Thana?" The two said in unison.

"Somehow, the magic or whatever that our little snake used has worn off. I don't know how, but I know it did. I could see the innocence in that freak's eyes." She added. "I have a few words from Saka I'm gonna give to Alcuthe when I see him again. I just need you two to be ready in case he attacks. No matter who he attacks, stop him... even if it is the three bitches we have." She finished and the two males nodded and walked off to do their own thing. Thana smiled. "Ooohhhhh... This is gonna be very interesting." She mumbled and giggled more.

* * *

 **I apologize for these small chapters and extremely late updates. A lot of things are going on and our wifi is down and I don't know when it will be back up. One thing I can assure yall, by Chapter 15, things will get more interesting. xD**


	13. ANOUNCEMENT

**THIS IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT FOR BOTH OF MY STORIES! I AM GONNA BE GONE FOR A FEW WEEKS DUE TO MOVING! BOTH STORIES WILL HAVE AN EVEN LONGER PAUSE THAN USUAL! I AM VERY SORRY FOR ALL THESE PROBLEMS COMING TO MAKING MY STORIES TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE AND THE CHAPTERS SOUND RUSHED AND AWFUL! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND AS SOON AS I'M MOVED AND SETTLED IN AND HAVE WIFI AGAIN, I WILL HAVE BOTH STORIES UPDATED! AGAIN, I'M SORRY AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT FEW WEEKS AND THOSE WHO ARE GRADUATING (NOT ME, BUT I AM A SENIOR NOW... YAY!) CONGRATULATIONS ON BECOMING AN ADULT! BYE FOR NOW!**

Alcuthe: Man, what the fuck HyenaHomeboy?! Quit with all of the problems and long waits for an updated chapter. You've been planning this story for almost 3 years... And why am I having to go through all this depressing shit?

Saka: Yeah, I mean... Wow! And Alcuthe, at least you finally got some hyena booty!

Alcuthe: Fight me!

Jasiri: You two need help.

HyenaHomeboy: Why am I wasting my time typing all this after an announcement? Guess I'm just that bored... ALSO! ALCUTHE X NYOTA ( 's OC)

Nyota: Please don't...

Alcuthe: *Scoots to Nyota and wraps arm around her back* Ay baby... Ever had a hyena in your mouth? *Nibbles neck*

Nyota: help


End file.
